Tainted Pink Blossom (Book 3: The Pink Blossom Series)
by angelfish333
Summary: A young princess has been born with an unusual pink hair. Zen and Shirayuki want to keep her a secret, but she is too ambitious for her own good. What will Zen do, when his daughter is taken to an enemy kingdom? (Trigger warning voilence/physical abuse) Prequel to Blossom in Full Bloom.
1. Chapter 1 Captivated and Secure

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Snow White With The Red Hair or any of it's characters.

* * *

Many years ago, I had asked the question, why can't I go outside the gates? Why am I hidden from the world? Why can't I have any friends? It had been made clear to me, my pink hair and royal title, are going to make me a target, for any greedy or revenge seeking creep, that may cross my path. I didn't understand the gravity of those words. Instead, I felt like it was an excuse to lock me away in a castle, a manipulation to keep me from engaging in my curiosity. My Father did order for the forest grounds to be a place of freedom for me, having it cultivated, to simulate the vast topography of the regal forests that surrounded Clarines. Like that was some kind of compensation. When I was young, I chose to train and train hard, so my father would let me discover the world for myself, someday. I was going to prove that I can take care of myself! But I didn't know that experience inside the castle grounds can only take me so far. I grew more determined, and each day, my skills improved.

When I am not focused on training, I play in the forest with Ru Ru, my beautiful, and faithful companion, a rare blue and green bird. Although trained in similar ways, as the palace birds are, Ru Ru was my friend, that I trained to do what I wanted it to. Along with my faithful mare, Beauty, the fastest black horse, known in the kingdom, to my specifications of course. I would pretend to engage in fights, imaging that my greedy pursuers, would taste the fate of my sword. However, I am a lady, I would never dream of taking a life. I did see my parents from time to time, whenever they weren't busy with their duties. We would often walk through the garden, or the forest, talking about things that would get their minds off their troubles. My mother missed being an herbalist, and would often try and engage me in her passion of 'weeds'. Being a secret to the public, I didn't have any responsibilities, and a whole lot of time on my hands.

So what can I do? I don't serve any other purpose, at least not yet. I am trained as a lady of the court. I have known for a while, that one day, I would serve as a 'pawn', for some greedy nobleman to rise to power. And preparing for my presentation in the future, I would have to be elegant and controlled. It was something I wasn't keen on, however, learning to address conflicts in a professional matter was imperative, to being a well respected princess.

What is out there? I often dreamed about the towns and people I would meet there. The adventures I would have, snow ball fights, the warm sand between my toes, the open sea air, or what it would be like to be on a ship. Things, I only read about in books.

I wondered if dragons were real, or why we don't ride pegasi, or do those count as fable creatures too. That makes me wonder, if I could let myself believe in things like magic. Yes, I know reality from fantasy, but I still can't seem to grasp it's impossibility. Now before you think I am some kind of book worm, don't! I mostly hate reading books, especially when they are focused on facts, like affairs of the state, books on 'weeds', or the history of our kingdom. Boring!

One day, it will no longer be a mystery, I will make sure of that!

So this brings me to my current situation.

* * *

"Obi, got you! Next time, you'll have to do better than that." I announced confidently. Grabbing his arm, while high up in a tree.

"It seems you have, next time, I'll have to step up my game." He couldn't deny how far I had come. One day, I would be the strongest swords-woman this world has ever seen.

We jumped down from the tree, where we had settled this score.

"Well that's enough for one day. By the way, I heard Kihal is coming to the castle this afternoon. You haven't seen her in a while, have you?" Obi informed me.

My face lit up, my turquoise eyes, gleamed with pure joy. "Really! Got to go, Obi! Later." I darted off through the courtyard.

"My oh my, she is in a hurry, isn't she." He ran his fingers through his short, dark brown hair.

* * *

"Kihal!" I almost screamed excitedly, before remembering to regain my composer. I hadn't seen her since she had given me Ru Ru.

"Well, it is very nice to see you again, Princess Miko." Kihal placed her hand on my head, which reminded me, how small I still was.

I quickly shook off those thoughts, and followed it up with a question. "Are you here on official business?"

"Not really. Do I need a reason to visit my favourite little princess?"

"You might want to tread a little more lightly, I am not supposed to have commoners as friends..." I could not help but feel bad after saying it. A smirk replaced my sad expression. "So what! What they don't know, won't hurt them."

"For sure."

"So shall we proceed to the garden?" I proposed, hoping to take our visit to a more private setting. Her nod assured me of her understanding.

As we walked, our conversation naturally turned to Ru Ru. "I can't wait to show you a new trick I taught Ru Ru."

"You have certainly been busy."

"Well, Ru Ru is my best friend, of course, I am going to teach it how to be one of the best travel companions ever. I even taught it to attack on command." I declared with a sense of pride.

Kihal giggled, "Is that all you ever think about?" I knew she meant it in the best way, but still, what was she getting at?

"Ha-ha..." I stared into the sky, as if falling into a dream. "I really want to see your island some day, for myself. To do that, I will do whatever it takes."

Now that we were in the garden, I completely relaxed. I wasn't called to performance here, and I knew Kihal didn't care. I blew my whistle, reaching out my arm, to receive the bird.

"You certainly have been taking good care of it. Well, let's see what it can do!" I knew she was going to be in for a surprise.

I stood alone, in the courtyard, with Ru Ru on my shoulder. Ru Ru was never caged, like the other birds, and was free to fly around the castle grounds. Even so, it seemed to prefer hanging around me. I showed Kihal one trick after another.

* * *

I sighed. Kihal had already left. She wanted to see my mother too, so our visit was cut a lot shorter. Of course, my only human friend, also had to be friends with my mother. At least, Kihal enjoyed our little show. I can't begin to describe how long I had been waiting to see her face, when we showed off our effectively rehearsed routine. She marveled at it, which was very satisfying to me.

It seemed that Kihal took an interest in the 'weeds', in a way of relating to my mother on a different level. I wondered if it was a genuine interest though, I mean how could anyone like 'weeds'. I suppose the flowers can be pretty, but what of the other plants. How could they be that exciting. That is why we have court herbalists, so we don't have to do any unnecessary studies.

I saw them in the herb garden earlier and lost interest quickly. She was leaving in less than an hour now, and I seriously doubted that I would get another chance to see her before she left.

Ru Ru seemed to sense my loneliness, and gently chewed at my ear, as if saying 'Hey, I am still here.'

"Stop it!" I giggled at the ticklish sensation.

I finally decided to turn my frown upside down, by challenging Ru Ru to a race through the forest. Ru Ru was of course beating me, so I had to give myself a better chance, by employing Beauty into my race. Ru Ru still beat me. Got to hand it to the birds, they will always have the advantage.

Unfortunately, this had adverse effects. It just reminded me, of how much I wanted to soar in the sky like Ru Ru. To be free.

I remembered that my tenth birthday drew near. Maybe now, I could ask my father to follow through with his promise.

By the time I got back to the palace, I had missed the send off. Kihal was gone. It would now revert back to the same routine. I began to regret my decision to race Ru Ru. I wanted to have at least said good-bye. I wondered when would I see her again.

I guess that was a long enough break, I suppose I will get back to training, besides it is almost 4 o'clock. Kiki will be waiting for me, soon.

* * *

I approached the woman, who had already taken her stance. "You're late. That is sloppy and very unlike you." she relaxed her composure and concern seemed to be hidden behind her blue eyes. "It's Kihal, isn't it?"

"Not really,... well not completely. Hey, Kiki? Do you think, my father would consider taking me out of the castle soon? Maybe after my tenth birthday?"

"You would have to ask him. Do you think, you are old enough to handle the responsibilities that would go with it? You can't be overly reckless. That won't help your case."

"I won't be, I can handle it!" I stood confidently, before her now. Taking my own stance, with the practice sword, firmly in my grasp.

Swords clashed and unaware of it, we had an audience.

"You seem to be improving." Prince Zen stepped out from the shadows.

"Father, I..." I was caught completely off guard, I hadn't even rehearsed in my mind what I wanted to say, but I didn't want to wait any longer.

Before I could say another word, my father spoke. "Please don't let me stop you. Let's see what you got." He stood curiously, patiently waiting for our sparring to continue.

He may not have meant to, but his presence made me, tense and unfocused. Thus, being sloppy. Kiki knocked the sword out of my hands, with too much ease.

"You seem to be off your game, just relax!" Kiki sent me a knowing smile, followed by an expression, that was encouraging me to prove myself. She was telling me, that she was on my side, wanting to prove my progress to Zen too.

In response, I took a deep breath, and re-adjusted my stance, reminding myself just how crucial this moment was. I swung my sword, that I had retrieved from the ground only a moment ago, and it collided with Kiki's, as to be expected. Now using this opportunity, to show off my fancy footwork, and my recently acquired acrobatic skills.

Things were happening so fast. I wasn't able to see whether I was impressing my father, or not.

Once again, Kiki smacked my sword from my hand. "Again!"

I realized Kiki could be doing other things right now, but years ago, I insisted on learning my sword skills from her. And it certainly was paying off. At such a young age, I could already take on most of the castle guards and come out victorious. I wondered how I was going to show her, one day, how much I appreciated it. So I silently decided the best way to thank her, would be to become the best swords-woman I can be, and princess too, I guess.

I could say, being a princess, wasn't my top concern at the moment.

After a few more times that I had to bite it, I stood up to see my father, who came in between us. "I am really proud of you, you've come along way." After he said those encouraging words, I thought my time to ask him, finally came. I greatly anticipated his response. Never in all my days, had I been this nervous.


	2. Chapter 2 A Trip on the Wild Side

"Father, may I speak with you?"

It seemed that he might already have known what it was going to be about, but had agreed anyway. He nodded and motioned for me to follow him. We entered his office, and my father dismissed Mitsuhide from the room. I got nervous again, wondering if my father was going to go straight to the point, and outright refuse my request, imposed as an excuse of some kind, to back up the legitimacy of his reasons.

Then I was met with a very unpredicted response instead. "You want to visit Wistal?"

Stunned, I wasn't able to give much of a clear response, at first. I managed to get a hold of myself. "You had promised one day..."

"It's fine." He cut me off.

"W-what?" Once again, taken aback by his lack of hesitation. "For real?" I had to be sure this wasn't just one of his games that he was playing, even though this wasn't a subject he would normally joke about.

He stared out the glass windows, towards Wistal. "It has been a while since, anyone of us has been outside the gates. It would be nice to see it again"

"So why haven't you? You would actually choose to stay here?"

"Actually, I have longed to be out there in the world. I dreamed of seeing all of Clarines."

"So why don't you?" I could not understand his logic. I could not understand, that someone with the same passion, would chose to stay here. Especially, since he has the freedom to do whatever he wants.

"I didn't feel that it was fair."

"What do you mean? Fair, for whom?" Now I was becoming really confused. How was it not fair. The ministers shouldn't really complain. My father is the Prince of Clarines, afterall.

"For you to be stuck here, while I was out seeing the world."

He sacrificed that for me... I couldn't believe it. I knew my father cared about me, but I never thought he would ever give up the luxury of being free from this royal prison, on my behalf. "You did that for me?" I was starting to get emotional.

"I'm not the only one, your mother felt the same way."

"I had no idea..."

"Don't worry about it, I know that this castle can be overbearing. I have felt awful, keeping you barricaded in here. But, after seeing your performance today, I think you're ready to at least, have a glimpse of Wistal. Maybe soon, we might even go as far as you want, as long as it is still in Clarines."

I couldn't believe it, all that training was paying off. I was worried, that I might wake up and realize this was all some dream.

"Do you think I could even go to Tanbarun?" Oh no, I am biting off more than I am allowed to chew. "I mean, far in the future, of course." Hoping I had saved myself, from a potential scolding. I had noticed upon my bold request, my father's gaze immediately shifted to mine, with utter shock.

"Why would you want to go there?" He asked with a concern in his voice.

"I just overheard Mother talk about it, I was just curious, that's all." Nice recovery, releasing a breath, I wasn't even aware I was holding.

"For now, Tanbarun, is out of the question!"

"I understand."

"Good." He seemed to relax, when he was confident that I dropped the matter. After all, I was going to see Wistal for the first time! I couldn't help but be excited. "Alright then, go see your Mother! Let her know, we will be leaving, first thing tomorrow morning!" Before I could take my leave, he added a final request. "Oh, and make sure you don't tell anyone else, not even Kiki! Understand?!"

"Why? Wait, does this mean we are going without them?" I asked, quite shocked.

"We haven't been able to spend that much time alone together, so I thought this would be a good opportunity." It certainly made sense, and honestly, I did want to spend time with my parents, away from the pressures of their royal duties.

"I understand."

"Then I shall see you in the morning." I recognized an excitement in my father's eyes, that I am not sure I have ever seen before. It put my mind at ease, allowing pure enthusiasm to shine through, without any hindrance. I took my leave, and ran down the corridors, towards my mother's chamber, with haste.

* * *

I only had enough patience to close the door, before bursting out in excitement. I was surprised, when she seemed as if she knew already. They must have talked about it already. Wait, then that means that I was going out of my mind nervous, for no reason. "You already knew?"

Shirayuki smiled. "You don't think your father would make careless decisions, especially without talking to me first."

"So, then why did Father ask me to tell you?"

"I didn't know we were going tomorrow, and also, I will need to get you ready."

"Ready? I am ready, I have been training..." My mother cut me off.

"No, I mean, the appropriate attire." She stifled a laugh.

"Oh, right, I guess this would draw too much attention. I didn't think of that." I admit, I was so excited, I didn't really think it through. I retired to my chamber after receiving some advice, particularly concerning my pink hair. I looked in the mirror, at myself, gazing into my own Caribbean sea orbs, shifting my gaze to my hair. 'What if I wasn't born with pink hair, would I still be sheltered like this, even then? My mother has equally rare hair colour. I wonder if all those stories about her red hair were true. I thought father may have told me those stories to help me sleep, or convince me to cower in this castle.

* * *

Morning could not come fast enough. I ran stealthily, through the corridors. Hiding behind the pillars, when the guards came by. I made my way through the forest. My eyes landed on two figures in the distance. I quickly recognized them to be my parents, but they also were dressed down, my mother's hair strategically hidden under a hood.

"You weren't planning on sleeping in, after all the effort you put in?" Zen teased.

I was completely out of breath, panting like a little puppy. When I manage to catch my breath, I smirked at him. "No way, would I miss this!"

"Are you ready to go then?" Shirayuki asked calmly, I am sure she already knew my answer, but I decided to humour her.

"I was born ready!" Receiving an 'I doubt that' look from her father. Even so, he reached out his hand, and I graciously accepted.

* * *

I was finally living my dream, I curiously ran to each market stall, musing at every little trinket, food, bottle, and gem I could find. Because my hair too, was covered by a hood, I wasn't concerned about drawing any unwanted attention. My parents close behind seemed quite relaxed, that helped me to completely forget for a while, that I was even a princess. I ran a little more ahead excitedly.

"Careful, watch where you are going!" Zen warned me.

I looked back at him to reassure him, I was being careful. In doing so, I never saw the boy come around the corner, and I slammed right into him. Because the hood was too big for my head, it blew off on impact. The boy also fell on his butt. Unlike him, my father broke me fall. The boy saw my pink hair and froze in awe of it. Quickly pulling my hood back over my head.

"I warned you to be careful, and to watch where you were going, didn't I?" I immediately noticed the seriousness in his voice.

"Sorry."

"Are you alright?" My mother asked genuinely concerned.

"Ya." I stood up, and reached my hand to the boy. He was able to recover, and get onto his feet.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"You aren't from around here, are you?" He asked curiously. It surprised us all, at how quick he figured that out. But then it dawned on me that it was my hair that probably gave that away.

"Name's Desti!" He greeted me with a smile, which I returned.

"Miko." I responded.

"Well maybe I could show you around?" He looked briefly in my parents' direction. He didn't seem to know for sure of their relationship.

"I would like that."

"Well then, maybe I'll show you my town, it isn't too far from here, but it does have more to offer, for scenery. My father reluctantly agreed. So we left Wistal, heading for a town, I hadn't even thought about, but Desti, mentioned it was a port town. That means the ocean!

* * *

I thought we were out of earshot of my parents, but it was only my mother. Desti underestimated it too, because I am sure he wouldn't have asked me if he had known my father could still hear us, because of his keen sense of hearing. "So... why are those people following you, are they some kind of attendants? It isn't like you're in any danger. I travel through here all the time, by myself. What do you say we ditch them and head there on our own?"

How could I even consider such a proposal. I only recently learned of their sacrifice, and also waited so long for this opportunity. If I chose to abandon them, which was a tempting offer, I don't think my parents would ever trust me again. "I can't do that, they are my parents, and I will not show such disregard for them."

"I see, I meant no offence."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shirayuki and Zen, were following close behind, but still trying to give me some space. "Look, they're fine, you can relax too. We haven't been out here in so long, it feels so good to be away from the castle." She held out her arms to feel the breeze flowing around them, accepting the fresh air.

"Yes but..." His keen sense of hearing, couldn't help but hang on every word of our conversation. He grew worried, almost as if he was preparing to feel betrayal. "I don't like where this is going."

Shirayuki grew curious and concerned too. "Why? Zen, what are they saying?"

But instead of answering, He kept listening, getting ready to take action, if it was required. He then relaxed, regaining his composure. He smiled at Shirayuki. "I think she just earned my trust."

Shirayuki looked into his sapphire eyes, demanding him to explain.

He looked right back into her emerald eyes, answering calmly. "It seems, that boy was trying to convince Miko to leave us behind..." Shirayuki shifted her gaze to us, Zen did the same. "but she outright refused him."

"What a relief."

"I am a bit concerned about him. I am not sure he will be a very good influence. We still don't know what his motives are. I will not let them out of my sight. Not even for a moment."

We got to the port town and as promised, Desti showed us around. "I am sorry, but I have to go home now, will you be able to get back on your own?"

"I know where we are, but I appreciate your concern." Zen replied.

* * *

After the boy left, Shirayuki made a suggestion. "How about we go to the mountains?" I really liked the idea, and immediately resorted to pleading for his answer to be yes.

"I think that would be nice." I performed a very small victory dance, one that wouldn't draw attention.

The boat trip was pleasant, and when we arrived, Zen suggested that we find a spring.

It didn't take long to find one, we all sat down under a tree, far enough away from the spring, to not hear it. Shirayuki pulled out the food she had packed in her bag, and we all dug in. After a few minutes of relaxing, Zen revealed signs of fatigue.

"You were up really late last night, maybe you should take a nap." Shirayuki suggested.

"How did you know? Weren't you asleep?"

"I noticed that you stayed out late, I guess you tried to get a head start on your paper work for today, so you could put your mind at ease."

"Nothing gets past you... yawn... I guess I'll doze, please don't let me sleep too long." Zen passed out.

I felt kinda bad, I didn't realize how much work he had put in, so we could come out here. After a few moments, my mother and I headed to the spring for a drink, but we ended up having a splash war.

* * *

 _Zen woke up, He noticed they were gone, and it was dark too. He stood up abruptly, and screamed. "Shirayuki! Miko! Looking frantically throughout his surroundings. There was no one to be seen. Fear overtook him. The endless possibilities plagued his mind._

His eyes flung open. Suddenly, realizing it was still daylight, he breathed a sigh of relief. 'It was only a dream.' It was short lived, because he quickly discovered he was still alone. He became flustered all over again.

"Shirayuki!" He called out to no one in particular.

Before he was able to call out our names, he heard the splashing of water and giggles. So, he ran over to investigate, letting out his held breath, upon seeing us playing and having fun in the stream. Tensing once again, he advanced to the small river with caution.

"Come over here, slowly!" He demanded of us. We picked up on his concern, as we heard a grunt, from behind us. Zen's hand grasped his sword, getting ready to attack, hoping it wouldn't come to that. We turned our heads, revealing an enormous grizzly bear.

I cowered behind my mother. "MOM!"

"Don't make any sudden movements!" She surprised me at how calm she was. She stood up tall, raising her arms. She took one step closer to the bear. "THIS IS MY TERRITORY, YOU WILL NOT HURT US. LEAVE AT ONCE." She was staring down the bear. It stood up tall, raising it's paws in the air, as a sign of aggression. It gave out a loud roar.

"Shirayuki!" He nearly unsheathed his sword.

"Stay back, Zen! It's alright." Not flinching at all, Shirayuki continued. "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?! I SAID LEAVE NOW! She continued sternly. The bear saw no fear in her eyes, nor in her body language. It dropped back down on all fours, and grunted again, at a last attempt. But Shirayuki sent it an even more intense glare. "LEAVE!" It then turned around and ran in the other direction.

"Wow! Mom, that was awesome!"

"We should leave before it comes back." Zen pointed out.

"No need for concern. This is now our territory. We won't be seeing him again." Shirayuki reassured him.

"That was amazing!" With a very impressed look on his face. "How did you know that would work?"

She smiled sincerely. "I told you, I spent a lot of time in the mountains. It was inevitable to run into wildlife, from time to time. Learning to understand their behaviour, also helps. That was a territorial display, so you have to show you will defend it."

"I see... It's getting late, we should head back." Zen ushered us out of the large creek.

* * *

Sure enough, We got back to Wistal, just in time for it to be dark. We snuck back into the castle grounds, and were greeted by some less than happy attendants.

"Where were you, Zen?!" Mitsuhide demanded in a rage.

"I think you already know the answer."

"You could have at least told us where you were going!"

Kiki chimed in. "Mitsuhide looked every inch of the castle and then Wistal. But you weren't there either, were you?" She informed in her usual calm demeanour.

"It's alright. We were in a port town, just west of here." Zen explained.

"Master, you told me once, that I should be more self aware. But you're one to talk." Obi said in his usual teasing nature. Zen said nothing in response. In this instance, my mother and I, just let my father handle the attendants.

They knew that nothing they could say, was going to change him.

Kiki removed the focus of the heated conversation, by asking me a question. "So how was the world? Was it everything you dreamed, Miko?"

"It was great! You should have seen my..." My voice trailed, as I felt a hand on my shoulder and the disagreement in my father's eye's. Kiki studied my face. "... when I saw the ocean..." I blurted out sheepishly. Which naturally rose suspicion.

"What did you do, Zen?" In a 'I-am-not-going-to-like-this' tone. Mitsuhide was familiar with my father's reckless behaviour, I guess. Hey, wait a minute! And everyone thinks I am reckless. Who is really the reckless one here.

"Nothing." The attendants finally gave up and let us go. It was obvious, Zen was really tired.

After leaving the attendants behind, I had to ask. "Why didn't you want them to know about Mother's heroism?"

"Because that could only be explained, by mentioning there was a bear. The last thing I need, is to start a panic. I would never hear the end of it."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

"Let's retire to our rooms, I am sure you are both really tired. Especially you, Zen. You didn't sleep much at all..."

"Ya, guess your right." Another yawn escaped his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3 Betrayal?

A few weeks went by, the same routine. I wanted to ask about another trip outside the gates, but my father was weighed down by paperwork. I realized it would be futile. Days went by, and my desire to leave the castle only grew stronger.

Obi had persisted on asking me about my 'adventure', but I realized the importance of keeping that to myself.

Even though they didn't ask, I knew everyone was thinking about it, even the castle guards were talking about it. The only one, who seems to have let me off the hook, was Kiki. So, I had spent more time training with her, instead of Obi.

There were a group of nobles invited to the castle, to end some risen dilemmas, and conflicts among the Lords. Of course, I was ordered to stay as far away from the gathering, as I could. Kiki was with me, to keep me company. Translation, to keep me out of trouble!

* * *

At the gathering, Prince Zen, surprisingly, was asked more questions about suspicions of a daughter at the castle, than the problems they travelled out here for.

"It seems that the Master is being bombarded, should we do something about it?"

"Obi, Zen can handle it, we are here to make sure things don't get out of control." They saw yet another Lord approach Zen, which they assumed, had the same questions to ask.

"If this is held close, as a tight secret, then how do people seem to know about her already? Mitsuhide, you have to think that is suspicious too, don't you?"

"And I am sure Zen has already thought this out as well. For now, let's not draw any more attention to this circulating topic." They could overhear the conversation. Just as they thought, it was about the princess too.

"Your highness, is it true that you have a daughter? There have been rumours. Is it true?"

"Yes, that is correct." Zen replied confidently.

"Can we see her, would you invite her to join us?"

"No. I will not be revealing her, at this time."

"Why not? When will you let us see her? We would feel so honored, to be the first, that she is presented to."

"I will not present her, until her sixth birthday. This is not negotiable."

"But..."

"As enticing as this subject might be, you did not come here to discuss the young Princess. You came here, because of the altercations made in proceedings, in your territory." The man was rather disgruntled by this brush off, but as a Lord, he had to maintain his composer as well. The time seemed to drag on, and when it was finally over, Zen retired to his room. He let out his frustration in his pillow.

* * *

Night could not have come sooner. I could sense the tension in the castle. Since the gathering, maids, guards, and others, were accusing each other for blabbing about me. So they now know I exist. That is going to cause people to spy on me, hoping to get their fame, for being the first to see me, the first ones to tell the world about 'my hair'. This was troubling, I guess, at least my father seems to think so. For me, I think it might finally be a chance to put the secrets behind me. Maybe, That's too wishful thinking. I looked at Ru Ru, sleeping so peacefully, on the back of my chair. It isn't fair, why can't we have peace like that. Suddenly, Ru Ru stirred awake and flew out the window. That was not normal behavior. Feeling the need to investigate, I chased after it. Climbing out my window wasn't very hard, because of the surrounding trees. I securely fastened my sword to my belt, running as fast as I could, riding Beauty bareback, to catch up.

Ru Ru sat perched on the castle wall. I climbed up, to see what could have stirred 'm.

I noticed a boy with short black hair. "Desti? What are you doing here? How did you even find me?"

"Easy, I ran into you in Wistal, remember? But what really gave it away, was the crest on your sword. It was then, that I knew you were at the castle. I still find it hard to believe, that you're a noble." He said teasingly. "So what are you waiting for, come on! There is something, I really need to show you."

I really shouldn't, but if I am quick, maybe no one will even notice. I jumped down from the wall and followed him into the surrounding forest.

* * *

"Couldn't sleep? Still thinking about everyone's suspicions about Miko?"

"Kiki. Things just got a whole lot more difficult." Zen slumped his face into his hand. "I am still not sure, what I should do about this, can anything even be done or is it just inevitable, that they will eventually find out? Shirayuki's hair attracted a lot of unwanted attention, can't even imagine what would happen if they saw Miko's hair."

There was a knock, and Mitsuhide entered. "What are you still doing up? I thought you would be exhausted after dealing with those Lords."

"Actually, that is the very reason Zen can't sleep."

"Ah, cheer up! Things have a way of working themselves out."

"That is not helping." He ruffled through his platinum blonde hair, with his free hand.

"Hey Master, I couldn't help but notice a light on in here."

"Great! You're awake too. Doesn't anyone sleep around here?"

"Apparently not."

"How about Shirayuki?"

"Go away!" Zen was quite annoyed.

* * *

"So where are we going?" I was intrigued.

"It's a surprise."

"Desti, tell me! Please! I can't stand the wait any longer." Ru Ru landed on my shoulder.

"Wow! That bird, where did you get it?"

"From an island. Ru Ru was a gift from Kihal."

"Those blue feathers. I bet they are worth a fortune." He mused.

"I-I guess so." I noticed his thoughtful expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, hide in that bush! Don't come out no matter what!"

"Excuse me? What is going on? Why would I get in that bush?"

"Just do it! Now!" I sensed the seriousness in his voice and did as demanded.

Only moments later, a bunch of men showed up, with unusual swords in hand.

"Hey boy, so where is she?" One of the men spoke up.

"I was mistaken, a girl with pink hair, such things are unheard of. But I have something else you might want."

"I know what you're doing, your stalling us. I don't appreciate anyone, who wastes my time." Another man chimed in, this one was the leader.

Another man stuck his sword to Desti's throat. The man swung his sword and it clashed against another, he was tossed backwards. I took my stance in front of Desti. Finally, all those training sessions were going to pay off.

"What are ya, a hero kid? Pink hair? So she does exist. Ya lied to us, boy!"

"I am so sorry, Miko..." He was crying. I could see that he was sincere, but I would have to ask him about it later.

A man came at me, they underestimate me. My smirk only grew, they were in for it. I engaged in a sword fight with him. I swiped away his sword in a matter of seconds, deeply injuring him in the process. The next came at me, then a third and a fourth, and they all met the same fate.

"Look at what we have here! She's a feisty one, gents." the men started to gang up on me now. I fought two men at a time, holding my own in there well. But I did not see the man coming from behind.

"Miko, look out!" Desti shouted, knowing full well, he would only get in the way, if he tried to help me in combat.

Upon reaction, I swung my sword, but his smashed mine out of my hand. I quickly jumped onto my hands, swung my legs around, knocking his sword away. I made a break for my sword, but another man jumped me, knocking me to the ground. He stood, hovering over me, as if taunting me. He thinks he's got me, no way, he hasn't seen anything yet! I kick him in the groin, then rolled hard against his leg, causing him to fall, next to me. I stood up and ran for my sword, just to be grabbed by another man, these men were getting smarter each time, and I was getting more worn out. This man pushed my face into the ground. As soon as I was able to get my lips away from the dirt, I blew my whistle. On command, Ru Ru swooped down and clawed his face. I used this chance to get my mouth around his arm and I bit down hard. The man cussed, as he fell backward. I was free again! I reached for my sword, but the same man that I sacked, stood on it. He tried to kick me, but I rolled out of the way in time.

Instead of being intimidated, the leader was actually amused. A little girl was besting his men, they couldn't have that. He tried to grab me by the throat, but I moved, and he snagged my whistle. He enjoyed smashing it into little pieces. I finally had to accept that I wasn't going to pull this off, afterall. I did not accept defeat, however. They were not going to have the pleasure of seeing my weaknesses. I stood firm and let out my famous scream, that could be heard for miles. The men all covered their ears, acting as if their eardrums would explode, otherwise. They all fell to their knees. This served two purposes, it render them incapable of fighting back, and it would let my father know I was in trouble and my current position.

* * *

Zen was shaken immediately out of his thoughts, when he heard the scream, he was all too familiar with. He stood up abruptly, looking out the window, quickly establishing, the scream was coming from outside the castle grounds.

"KIKI! MITSUHIDE! Ready the horses! Obi go on ahead!" They all stormed out of the room at record speed. Not even bothering to tack the horses. Zen and his attendants, as well as a few castle guards, rode towards the gate at full speed. "OPEN THE GATES!"

As instructed, the gates opened, releasing the riders to the open forest.

* * *

I was running low on oxygen, I could not keep it going for long. I felt my face was turning blue and I knew I would pass out soon.

The leader stood up, holding his knife by the blade. He threw it strategically, so the handle would knock me out. He succeeded in doing so and the forest fell silent, once again.

* * *

Zen's heart sank, when he heard the silence engulf the forest. He knew very well that the scream was a signal, not out of suffering, but it doesn't matter.

"FASTER!" But they were already pushing their horses to their limits. He blew the whistle to signal a bird to hone in on a walnut stone bell, that he had gotten forged into the handle of my sword, even though I didn't know it.

* * *

"That scream, would have alerted the whole town to our presence. Discard the men, who will slow us down! Throw the kids on horses! We have no time to lose. Let's go men!" I had made sure I did not kill any of the targets, the men finished them all off, instead. They mounted the horses, with us draped over their horses' backs. With haste, they fled deeper into the forest.

Obi dropped in on one of the horses and knocked a man off it. His head slammed against a rock and he died on the spot.

"If the girl was that skilled, then whoever that is, coming to her aid, will be even more so... can't take any chances." In response to the observation, the rider just infront, took out a hidden knife and hucked it at Obi. Obi tried to dodge it, but got caught on the arm. A little wound like that wouldn't stop Obi. He rode up, alongside the other horse. He went to punch the guy, but a searing pain shot through his whole body. His vision blurred and he fell off the horse. He was unconscious, before he hit the ground.

* * *

Zen and the others, followed the bird, to the resting place of five dead men. The bird kept flying over one particular spot, there the sword rested. 'Without her sword, she won't be able to escape on her own, and I'll have more difficulty finding her in time'. Zen got back on his horse. Examining the area, he discovered several horse tracks heading in the same direction. They followed them right to Obi.

Seeing Obi lying there, only caused Zen to be even more crushed. He rushed to Obi's side, checking his pulse. "He's alive. You two!" He pointed to two castle guards. "Get him to the Chief Herbalist and Shirayuki now!"

"Yes sir."

As much as he would wanted to see Obi get medical attention himself, his daughter needed him now. He was torn, but it couldn't be helped. Once again, Zen lead the pursuit.

They rode to the beach. There were many horses abandoned at the beach. Thus implying, there was a lot of them and they were in a great hurry to just abandon their horses like that.

They looked out to sea. Zen's heart sank even deeper, when he saw a pirate ship far off on the horizon. "Send the bird with a message to ready the boats and I also want a merchant vessel along too."

"Sir." The whistle blew and the bird took to the sky swiftly. Zen's party now made great haste towards the docks.


	4. Chapter 4 Unfriendly Forces

Zen looked through his scope over the horizon. Nothing. They only knew the direction it had been heading in, at the time. Even when Shirayuki was kidnapped, he was able to maintain his composer. This was different, this was his daughter. He slammed his fists down on the side railing of the ship. 'if they stayed going straight, they could **maybe** find them. The pirates could have changed direction, at any time.

"Zen, if we keep heading in this direction..." Mitsuhide tried to warn Zen, before Zen cut him off.

"I know, we will enter enemy waters. That is all the more reason why we need to catch up with that ship. There is no time to lose." Zen expressed the importance of their next move. How will need to find her quickly, if she ends up in enemy territory, things will get more difficult.

"We don't even know if they continued this way." Mitsuhide pointed out.

"I know." Zen balled his fist. "But if we change direction now, we will never find her. We will be chasing our own tails. If there is any hope, it's on our present course."

"I know you're worried about Obi too, but he is in good hands."

"It isn't just that... I had a dream that Shirayuki had disappeared from the castle. Later on, Shirayuki was taken prisoner on board a pirate ship. When we left the castle the other day, I had a dream that both Shirayuki and Miko were taken. Now Miko is prisoner aboard a pirate ship, too. What if this wasn't just a coincidence."

"Those dreams obviously, are because of stress. You're worried about their safety." Mitsuhide was thinking that Zen might be looking too deep into it.

"That's what I thought too... until now." Zen revealed his distress.

"Well, if you are worried about her, why don't you send her a message?" Kiki cut in.

"Good idea, Kiki. I will do that now."

* * *

Back at the castle, "Excuse me for intruding, Your Highness." Shirayuki opened her eyes lazily, to see a messenger standing at the door.

"What is the matter?" As she was rubbing her eyes.

"You are needed in the medical wing, it's an emergency."

She wasted no time, she sprung out of bed, grabbing her herbalist uniform, as she ran out the door.

"Shirayuki, I am sorry to call you out so late. With Ryuu and Yatsufusa, away from the castle grounds, I need your help."

"What is the situation, Chief? They said it's urgent?"

"It's Obi." Garak informed her.

Shirayuki's heart sank.

"After looking at him, my diagnosis is, a poison tipped knife wound. And this poison isn't in any known castle records." As she spoke, she lead Shirayuki to the room he was in. "We will need to work fast."

"Yes, of course. Let's first treat the symptoms, that should buy us more time."

A man walked in and knocked on the door. "I have a message for Princess Shirayuki. The message was sent by Prince Zen."

Shirayuki took the message.

 _Shirayuki,_

 _What is Obi's condition? Please send a report to me, as soon as you can. Also, you need to know that I am pursuing a ship that most likely, has Miko captive aboard it. I promise I will do everything I can, to get her back. I know you feel restless upon learning this information, however, Obi needs you right now. Please forgive me, but I have ordered the guards to secure your safety at the castle._

 _Zen Wist_ e _ria_

Shirayuki dropped to her knees, face covered in tears. The chief didn't even bother to ask, she knew it was really disturbing.

"I need your help, Shirayuki. Please be strong, for a little bit longer."

The man left with her report. As he excited she noticed the posting of three guards outside the room... 'I see, this is what he meant'.

* * *

"POISONED?!" Zen dropped the message that had been delivered by a bird. 'I should have known, these pirates play dirty.' Zen scrunched the paper in his frustration. "I knew Obi wouldn't go down that easily."

"I am still curious as to why you brought a merchant ship along."

"Because, Mitsuhide, we are getting closer to enemy waters. If we have to get to land. We will need to disguise ourselves as merchants. It will be the only way, if we don't catch up to them, in time.

"Clever, They will never know we were ever there." Kiki then mumbled to herself, "It's perfect." Kiki had grown very close to Miko over the years. She never worried about anyone this much, before.

* * *

I sat, cramped in a small closet like, room. My hands, arms and legs, all bound, due to all my failed escape plans. Now, I was alone. I thought about the previous captives, already sold down the river.

" _This woman is your mother? Desti... I... look I know why you did what you did... I forgive you... okay."_

" _No mother, No! You can't take her! No Mom..." Desti screamed._

" _DESTI! No!" A man restrained me, as I struggled to save Desti, even though I needed rescuing, although I would never admit it._

Ever since then, I have been brought from port to port, shown to one noble after another. They put a price on me so big, that the nobles would have to choose me over their greed. They must be confident that they will find a buyer. Both ports that my friends were sold at, I clung to every word, hoping I would be able to find them again.

Now arriving at another port, I was shown to another noble. Surprise, surprise. I had expected the same outcome as all the other ports, but I was mistaken. This man said he would take me.

"And you will meet our demands?"

"Yes, Yes." He hand over the money. He then walked over to me, and whispered in my ear. 'If you try to pull anything, I will sell you to an even worse home, do you understand.'

"So, why do you want me anyway? If I am your pocket book."

"Watch your tone, when you're speaking to me! Next time, I won't be so forgiving." He decided to answer my question anyway, it isn't like he cared to hid it. "My wife prides herself on having the rarest possessions, from jewels, to fine clothing, to pottery, you name it. The rarest addition to her collection, will be a young pink haired rat! Now get in the carriage! Or I will drag you behind it"

Not having to be told twice, I took the seat across from him. I was surprised at how long it was taking to get there. I can't believe he came all that way, for me.

My father's words resurfaced in my mind.

" _People will want you, to line their own filthy pockets. You will always be safe, as long as you stay here, with me."_

" _Yes daddy. I will never leave."_

" _Don't start making any promises yet, you have a lot to learn, and you're far too young to understand what you are promising anyway."_

My eyes shimmered from the tears I held back. Will I ever see them again? What will I do now? I have to get away, somehow. I can't accept this as my fate.

The carriage entered through a gate, this must be their residence. As I got out of the carriage, the man took my arm. "Don't get any ideas of running! I own these men, and they won't hesitate to kill you, if that is what I ask of them." He threatened harshly, wrenching on my arm.

"Wouldn't that be the same as burning your money." I was greeted with a slap across the face.

"I warned you not to mouth me off!" He pulled me to the front doors. They opened, revealing a boy, who was a bit older than me, and a woman I assumed to be his mother.

The woman reached out to touch my hair, she was still stunned. "It is really pink." She looked at me, as if she were holding the crown jewels. I was nothing more than a collectors item. "Please come on in precious girl, I would like you to wash up, and wear the dress I picked out for you. You will find it in your room."

The boy showed me up to the attic. He locked the door behind me. I examined the room, boxes of dusty old trash, barred windows, and an old mattress, that they must have been too lazy to get rid of. There was a bath in the centre, an over glorified bucket really, and a dress as promised on the bed, simple, but yet elegant.

The lady left, already planning to rub her new collector's edition, in everyone's face. Immediately after being released from my confinement, the man through a bucket in my face, with a cloth.

"Doesn't matter what she says, you are a servant, now go clean the floors, walls and shelves in the whole house!"

Down on my hands and knees, scrubbing the floors. I let out a groan in frustration.

The boy threw a large rock into the bucket causing it to spill all over the floor.

"You come back and clean that up!" I yelled, not planning on trying to impress anyone here. How dare he treat me like that. He wasn't going to get away with that.

"Not my job, not my problem. Sucks to be you." He left me alone to clean it up.

I have already been here too long, I need a plan.

* * *

"Alright we are entering their waters. Kiki! Mitsuhide! With me! We are going to board the merchant vessel. The rest of the ships, spread out, keep a keen eye on the horizon, look for that ship! In a week's time, return to Clarines! We aren't looking to start a war, remember that! The castle guards will accompany us! I will have need of you, when we get to land." Naturally the bird handler came too.

"Of course, Your Highness."

They all left with their instructions.

Everyone who transferred to the merchant vessel was given a new outfit, so they would blend in. And the merchant vessel headed straight for shore.

* * *

"Obi's fever has broken. Also, I think I might have identified this specific poison. It is made from plants that grow in Tanbarun. That is probably why it isn't in our castle records." Shirayuki searched through the drawers in herb storage.

"Do you think you can make an antidote?" Garak asked.

"Yes, as long as everything I need is right here."

"And is it?"

"I think so, in this case... it would be better to have the plant itself, but we won't have that luxury."

"Yes, I will go check on him. I will leave you to work this out."

Shirayuki, remembered the experience that the chief had, treating Zen's poison cases.

"Actually, I could use your help, Chief. You have a lot more experience in dealing with poisons than I do."

"Not being familiar with the plant in question, does give me a disadvantage. I think you are more qualified to handle this. Don't worry, you can do this." Garak reassured her.

* * *

I was locked in my 'room' again, in which the guards would believe I am secured. This would make a good time to make my escape. The walls will be a breeze, so the only challenge is getting through this door. Assuming the boy might be up to some tricks, he will probably come back up here at some point, so I will bide my time.

Sure enough, I heard someone coming up the stairs. "Do you have a problem with me? ... Hey, I am talking to you, Jefith!" I yelled.

"Ya, I do! And how did you know I was here, anyway?"

"Let me guess! You're in the shadows, aren't you? Mommy's got a new child to dote on. I am now more important to her, than even you! That has got to suck for you." I taunted. He did not betray my expectations.

The door flung open, "How dare you! Hold your tongue, when you speak to me, peasant! I am nobility, more than you'll ever be!"

I could not help but laugh at the irony of those words. If only he knew, I was a princess. Let him gloat, he would not enjoy it for long.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"You... are soo clueless." I waited for this moment, where he ran at me in a rage.

I effortlessly, swung his arm behind his back, grabbed the keys, abandoned him on the floor. "How do you like being locked up?" Locking the door behind me.

"Come back here!"

"Ya, not going to happen." I darted down the stairs, utilizing my stealth to evade all the guards, without much effort. It didn't take long before I was over the walls and running through the forests of a foreign land.

* * *

Zen and his men, had arrived in Taurialle. After making their way into the forest, where they could meet in secret, Zen started to explain the plan.

"All guards will split up into groups of three! I want you each to travel a different direction, to cover more ground. I will give you each a bell, that way we can keep in touch. I want you to go to all the towns and see what you can find! Do not mention me, her hair or title, nor anything about Clarines! We need to keep a low profile. When you receive the bird, I want a detailed report of your findings. Do not spend too much time in each town! If anyone has seen or heard of her, I am confident you will hear about it. If you find her, I am trusting that you will do what is necessary. Assess the situation, before jumping in blindly! Any questions about the plan?"

"No sir!" they said in unison.

"Very good, then I trust you will leave immediately." The men took their new horses, and followed their orders.

"So, what now?"

"The thing I hate the most... we wait."

"We could at least check out this town, while we wait?"

"Of course, that is a given." Zen sighed before climbing onto a horse's back. What will he do if he never finds her…? He couldn't afford to think like that.

* * *

"Shirayuki, it seems to be working, the symptoms are lifting. It is a good thing you were here."

"That is wonderful news.." Shirayuki seemed distant. So Garak left her alone with the three guards, protecting her. Ru Ru flew down, landing on her shoulder, snapping her back.

"You miss her too, don't you?" The bird chirped in response. It seemed depressed, as if a part of it, was taken with Miko. "Don't worry, your friends will find her, and then Zen will bring her home." She was talking herself down, more than she was encouraging Ru Ru. "Would you like to come for a little walk? I could use the company." Ru Ru didn't seem to object.

When they returned, she saw Obi, standing with his back against a tree. "Oh, thank goodness. You seemed to be doing well."

"It's all thanks to you." She recognized that same drowned look on his face, as when he failed to protect her, some time ago.

"You couldn't have known that the knife was poisoned. We all fail sometimes, but we learn from our mistakes, we keep pressing forward. I trust you to give your best, and that is all that can be asked of you." She mustered her best smile.

Obi could see the concern, she was feeling. But, graciously accepted her words. "So any word, yet? From the Master?"

"Only that he is pursuing the ship, that took her. I am trying to be strong, but every passing moment, brings more unease than the last. Hasn't he found her yet? Why not? I can't stand being left in the dark." She released the tears, she held captive. Ru Ru flew off, grabbing their attention. "Even Ru Ru is upset. And what of Zen? Is he alright? What if something..."

"The Master will be fine. I wouldn't worry."

"Obi, I am so scared..." She was not usually very open about her feelings. This must mean, she is starting to burst at the seams.

* * *

I sprinted until I was so tired, I could barely stand, not to mention, hungry. I rested under a tree, but not for long. That lord was going to turn this place upside down, looking for me. I saw a few horses tied up, it was perfect. The black horse reminded me of Beauty, so I mounted him, riding full speed to the border crossing. After I crossed, I felt victorious, for two seconds, until my stomach screamed at me. I stayed off the trails, because I had not yet found anything to conceal my hair. Besides, being a young girl by herself, could look like easy pickings.

I fell asleep, but the stallion kept on it's present course.


	5. Chapter 5 The Unforgivable Act

Morning came, and I opened my eyes, to see a humble little farm among the trees. A hope rose inside of me, especially after smelling, a fresh baked apple pie.

I knocked on the door patiently, not wanting to scare anyone, anticipating a welcoming family. At least, that is what I hoped. I then was greeted with a warm reception.

"Oh dear, are you all by yourself? You must be so hungry, come on in dear!" The woman ushered me in.

"I am alone, with my faithful steed..." I answered a little nervously, which had not gone unnoticed, however the man did not press me for any explanation.

"Kaylem, please take her horse to the barn!" The man ordered.

But the young boy stared at me in awe.

"It's rude to stare, go on!" The women scolded.

"S-sorry, right away, father." the boy scrambled out the door.

The woman placed a bowl of hot soup on the table for me. "Thank you so much, how could I ever repay you?" I was excited to taste it, because the smell was tantalizing.

"Well if you really want to, you can help Kaylem with his chores. Please feel free to stay as long as you like. After you finish eating, you can wash up. I'll ready a bath for you and some nice clothes too."

I didn't hesitate another moment, I devoured the bowl of soup in a hurry, then remembering to be a lady... Well I guess they think I am a commoner, then I guess it doesn't matter.

"So what is your name, dear?"

"Ah... Ru Ru." I shouldn't be telling anyone my real name, at least, till I can trust them.

I enjoyed the warm bath, even though she was right about it not being much. It was quaint, so I actually found it quite nice.

I could sense something warm about this woman. It brought me such peace to be here.

I saw the dress. I put it on. Twirling around, I thought that it seemed a little too pretty to be a commoner girl's dress.

"You look stunning!" She smiled.

"How did you come by this dress?"

"I married beneath me, that is the last possession, that I had when I was a noble. I think it is time to let it go. Besides it looks great on you. Now, please sit on this chair, I would like to style your hair. It probably gets a lot of attention, doesn't it?" She inspected my face to read my expression. She found a drowned look on my face. "People can be cruel. Promise me, you will choose to love your hair and not care about what others think. It is your beauty and nobody else's."

"Ya, okay." I never really thought of my hair, as simply just mine. I always thought about the opinions of others and how much I wanted to be viewed as normal. I actually grew to resent it. But this woman's view, opened my eyes to a new perspective.

She braided it in an extravagant bun, and dressed it with her prettiest flowers, from her garden. When I looked in the mirror, I truly saw how beautiful, my hair actually was. I fell in love with the style too. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Of course." I suddenly thought of my mother, when she brushed my pink locks, I think she had wanted me to admire it too.

Kaylem entered. "You were saying you wanted to help with my chor-es..." His face turned red. "Wow, you look amazing!"

"Yes, I would love to help. I have never been on a farm before. I can't wait." We ran out of the room so fast.

"Wait! Not in your... dress..." A sigh escaped her lips.

* * *

We had so much fun, chasing the chickens, collecting their eggs, milking the cows, and not to mention feeding them all.

My eyes landed on a sweet little lamb. Oh it is so cute. I scooped it up into my arms.

"Oh, that's Mary... You know, Mary had a little lamb... Nothing? Really?! You can't tell me, you have never heard that song!" My dumb founded expression answered his question. "Nevermind. After we are done with the chores, you want to see something?" I nodded in excitement. I was loving this simple life. I might even be sad to leave. Even though, I knew I had to get back home, somehow. I could enjoy it for a little while though, right?"

* * *

Leaving the lamb behind, we ventured into the forest. "It seems quite a distance, so why didn't we take the horses?"

"Because of this!" He pointed to a ridge, to be climbed.

"Oh."

"It is just a little further now."

"Where are we going? I don't like surprises, if that means I have to wait, to find out about what they are."

"Here we are!" He announced.

I was taken back in awe, gazing upon a breathtaking waterfall, a serene pool, surrounded by trees.

"Last one in, is a rotten egg!" He darted toward the pool.

"Hey, wait!" I took off the dress, revealing the slip underneath, and jumped in. Splashing each other, it reminded me of home, but I was still having a lot of fun. I couldn't imagine this being anymore perfect. This was the best day ever! I dove under. I wanted to see what was behind the waterfall. I had read it, in one of my fantasy books. I found it a huge struggle, constantly being pushed under. I finally got my hand on a rock and pried myself up into a cave. I saw a pretty, gleaming light, farther down, and decided to investigate. Besides, I had to find another way out. If I tried the waterfall again, I might hit a rock, with a lot of force. I could get injured.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the pool, Kaylem was frantic. "Ru Ru!" He dove in again, looking all over for me. He was convinced, that I had drowned, His parents showed up, apparently looking for us. "Father! Mother! I can't find her!" He called in a mad panic.

"No, RU RU!" The woman screamed. Running to the pool, along with her husband, who was just as scared as she was. Her husband dove in looking frantically, as Kaylem ran to his mother, crying hysterically. She wrapped him in her embrace. But his father found nothing. Completely disheartened, the small family, made their way back to the cottage.

* * *

I followed the glow to a large deposit of treasures. Finally, this would get me everything I needed to get back to Clarines, I could even pay for the horse, I stole. I found a gold sword, decorated in natural jewels. Finally! Now, I would be able to defend myself properly again. I fastened the sword belt, it was connected to, around my waist. I wrapped myself in necklaces, placed a tiara on my head, filled my arms with bracelets. I even grabbing some for these people, who so kindly helped me out.

I heard something rattle, which grabbed my attention. A snake and another one next to my leg. They were everywhere! A couple lunged at me and I skillfully sliced them in half with my sword. Then one behind me, appeared. I turned around swiftly and tripped backwards on a chest, falling flat on my face, on the heap of treasure. The entire heap began to move. I had to get out now! I ran for the waterfall, knowing it was the only confirmed exit point. This giant anaconda trailed right behind me. I jumped into the waterfall with no hesitation, it followed me. It now had an even greater advantage. Wrapping it's body around me, deep underwater, I couldn't swim up for air. Even worse, I dropped my sword, and felt it's body crushing me. Was this it? This is how I am going to die? No, I can't give up! I reached my hand out to grab my sword from it's resting place, barely touching it's handle. I waited till we sunk a little deeper. I felt the life being drained out of me. The snake's head shifted into position to swallow me whole. At that moment, I grabbed my sword, stabbing it in the mouth, through it's brain, and wrenched upwards, slicing its head in two. The body released me from its fatal grip, and I managed to get to shore, before I passed out.

* * *

I finally came to. It was dark, the dress lay where I left it. After, I got dressed, I refastened my new sword to my waist. I bet they were worried about me. I better let them know I am okay. As I walked back, I saw smoke and flames. They were coming in the direction of that couple's house. I sprinted towards the cottage, arriving just in time to see three figures on their knees, in front of a big bonfire that consumed their home. I saw some nobles, on horses, and noticed one of the horses, was the black stallion I stole. I wanted to intervene, and offer the recently acquired jewels as compensation.

"How dare you steal your Prince's horse. You know the penalty for horse thieving! And a royal horse too!" The man pulled out his sword.

"No, please, this is just a misunderstanding!" Kaylem cried out.

The sword slammed into the hearts of both his parents, discarding them into the flames.

"MOM! DAD!"

"You are coming with me, country boy!" A guard threw him on the horse's back and rode off.

I just got there now. I slumped over, staring at the two bodies of these kind folk, who so graciously accepted me into their home, were burning away. I lost myself in the trauma. Until, a young lamb, came to me, out of fear. They obviously missed Mary, when they confiscated the animals. I pick up the lamb, clinging to it for my sanity.

I had to leave. I single handedly, destroyed the lives of three people forever, all because I didn't tell them, I stole a horse.


	6. Chapter 6 A Strike of Hope

"Excuse me?" A castle guard, dressed as a commoner asked, as he pulled up to the bar for a drink, sitting down to order. "Can you give me a tall one?"

The barkeep, placed a glass in front of him, filling it to the top.

"Got any good gossip for me?" He asked casually.

A man sat next to him. "You should have been here a couple weeks ago. There was a lot more going on then."

"Oh?" The disguised guard pressed.

"Some common girl, bested an entire noble estate. Guards, you name it. They had the entire city looking for her. I love seeing them get humiliated like that!" The man chuckled.

"Did they ever find her?"

"No! That is the best part! I think they have expanded their search to the outer reaches of Denavir. It's awesome."

"Do you know anything about her?"

The bartender chimed in. "Yah, they were looking for a girl, that was surely made up of someone's forward delusions."

"What do you mean?" The guard asked.

"You won't believe it... they said she has pink hair. Ha ha, such a girl, doesn't exist, no way!"

"You're probably right." He didn't ask any more questions, or he might look like he believes their supposedly, ridiculous story. These men, might then grow suspicious. He stood up, placing his empty glass on the counter, and in a joking nature, he added, "Hey, if you ever see a girl like that, you should let me know?"

"Get in line, we could all find a use for a girl like that!" He joked back, but was not well received. The guard had to show great restraint, after **that** comment. He turned to leave, before he did anything that would jeopardize the mission.

Almost on cue, he say the blue bird fly by. He rushed over to meet his travel companions, before they sent an empty report.

* * *

"Zen?" They grew concerned, watching him draw an X over several more cities and towns on his map, as he read the reports, that had been attached to the plate around the bird's neck.

Zen's face lit up, when he read another report. This was good news. They needed that, ever since Zen learned Obi had been poisoned. He drew a circle over a very distant city. "There! Get the horses ready!" They finally have a lead.

A guard bowed and left immediately.

Kiki released a breath she had been holding. "We found her?"

"Not quite... But now we have a direction. Apparently, she got away from her captors." Zen stated with pride.

Kiki felt pride in the statement as well.

"Hahaha! That's our little Miko!" Mitsuhide mused.

"This presents another problem though... she could run into someone else, with even worse intentions. We need to make haste. We have to find her before anyone else does!"

This journey was going to be a few days ride, that's if they rode the whole way at top speed.

* * *

Wandering aimlessly through the forest, the past events circulating in my mind.

The lamb was hungry and growing weaker. I was hungry too. Once I could find something to conceal my hair, I could go into the towns and buy food. I saw two little children playing near a cabin. I thought it would be a good home for Mary. I approached them, in a kind, non-threatening manor.

"I am looking for someone to take care of my little friend, do you think you might be up to the challenge?" I grabbed their attention.

They got really excited, when they saw it. "Really, we can have it?!" They were over joyed.

"As long as your parents are okay with it."

The children ran into the house, dragging their mother behind them. "Can we keep it? Pleassseee?!"

"Are you sure?" The woman asked me.

"Yes."

"Yay!" The children took the lamb.

"Be gentle now! Bring it in for some milk, it looks hungry!"

"Mommy, look at her hair it is so pink, I wish I had hair like that!"

"I'm sure you get that a lot." My stomach interrupted her. "Poor dear, you must be starving. Please come inside!"

"I can pay you, also I was wonder where I might find a hood, do you know where I could get one?"

"I have an old one. If that doesn't bother you."

"No, that would be perfect!"

* * *

"We have been requested to check all the border crossings. Looks like we will need to split up, if we want to check them all before the Prince gets here. Find out in the records, if any names look familiar. Princess Miko is smart, it is unlikely that she would use her real name." The guards retreated to their horses. "The Prince will be sending word to the other guards about our discoveries, so we will be expecting the rest of the guards to show up here soon, also. I will start with the closest one, in the east. You take the west, and you, the north." He pointed to each guard.

"What about the south?"

"After I check the east, I will head to the south. If she has made it to one of the crossings, we can narrow the search, to one direction."

"Sir, on what authority are we going to get clearance to check the records?"

A sly grin painted his face. "Prince Zen has an idea for that."

* * *

"Thank you for your hospitality, I hope this necklace will be more than enough, to pay for it."

"Bless your soul." She smiled, waving good-bye, as I did.

Now I was on the road to town now. I could finally pick up some supplies and buy my own horse. But I might not be as lucky. I saw a camp up ahead. Bandits... They were blocking the pass, there would be no way through, without engaging them. There were only three, I could take them. Who knows, maybe they would even sell me a horse. Well here goes nothing.

"Excuse me, you seem like a nice gentlemen. Would you consider selling me a horse?"

"Look what we have here, boys!" They laughed in an intimidating manor. "Isn't that cute, a little girl asking to buy one of our horses. I think we will have other things in mind in dealings with you, young lady."

"I thought you might say that, but I hope you will reconsider."

"Not likely." They drew their swords. I quickly removed his sword from his hands, with my own sword, now pointing it directly at his throat. "How much are you offering?" He asked nervously. A couple strands of my hair blew out from under my hood. "Pink hair... We could go into business together, With your skills it would be no problem."

"Not interested!"

"Not interested in stealing from the rich and giving to the poor?"

I couldn't believe what the Blonde man said. "What? You can't tell me, your humanitarians! How noble of you."

"Well someone has to."

"I need to get home." It was more of a demand than anything else. I was not going to swindled.

"We could help you with that, you can even have a horse."

"I need to travel to the ocean."

"No problem, after this heist, you will be able to buy anything you want."

"No, I have a better idea! You give me a horse and you assist me on a couple of jobs, and I, you. Now that sounds fair, doesn't it?" I was confident, that I was a great negotiator. I couldn't let them see me falter in the least.

"You can really strike a bargain."

"I am sure you're familiar with these lands, are you not?" I lowered my sword, to reduce hostilities.

"Like the back of my hand."

"Good. Just so we are clear, I may be working with you, but I don't trust you!" They were bandits, afterall.

One of the men, brought over the horses. "Take your pick, princess."

I assumed he was calling me a pet name. There was no way they knew who I was. "The black one."

We mounted our horses and rode off.

"We are going to start with our job first. Just to make sure you are serious about our arrangement." The blonde man, I assume is the leader.

"You know, I could say the same thing about you." I wasn't going to let them walk all over me.

"Well, then I guess it is a good thing I spoke up first."

I couldn't argue with that. "Let's get this over with. Explain your plan!"

* * *

"Prince Zen, I see you made it swiftly." The guards greeted their prince with a bow.

"Did you accomplish what I asked?" Zen responded.

"Yes, Highness. I checked the records at the east crossing. Apparently, a Miss Ru Ru, passed through."

"So that is the alias, she chose. Very good. Then let us proceed to the east border crossing." Zen turned his horse around, barely waiting for the others to join up.

* * *

"You want me to break into a fortress, with guards, and steal a rather large diamond under their watch." Are they serious! I'm not a criminal! I guess, I did steal a horse...

"You've done it before, haven't you?"

Does he really know me?! "What? How would you know?"

"As soon, as I saw the color of your hair, I knew you were the same girl, they are looking for. The one who, bested the Lord and his guards." He chuckled. "That is how I know this will be a piece of cake for you."

"Yes, it will. After, we go on my quest, got it!"

They bid me good luck, and hid behind the tree line.

* * *

"It has been a while, can she really do this?"

"Be patient, I am sure she will exit any minute now."

"If she doesn't show soon, I am leaving!"

"Well that would be a shame." I stood right behind them, with the big rock in hand.

"What?! But how?! I was watching closely!"

Blondie cut in. "Smart girl. We'll be heading for the village now. It seems, it was a good decision, to have you on the team."

* * *

We made it to the village. The men greeted their wives and children. And there was a huge celebration, and apparently, I was the honoured guest. It was clear, they didn't have much, but what they did have they shared. Even so, I wasn't in any mood to celebrate. They had music and festival dancing, something I had never been a part of before.

"You can take off your hood, no one here, is going to hurt you." Blondie told me.

I was surprised to see a different side to bandits. I always thought they were selfish brutes. I took off my hood, revealing the beautiful bun, decorated in flowers. I suppose I was dressed for the occasion. I was pulled into the dancing. It did help me to lighten up and it was really fun, too. I swung my dress around my waist and spun from one partner to another. A smile, finally appeared on my face. I never wanted to do ballroom dancing again. This is so much better. The music disturbed the fireflies and we were surround by these beautiful bugs. I felt like I was in my own world, like a dream. I spun around, and around, and around. As the men, women and children clapped. I had no idea, I was the only one still dancing, with all their eyes on me, in a joyous way. This was my dream, to be among the people. To enjoy life and see new things. I wished this night could last forever. But it was cooling down.

The man that I had encountered before and was so insistent on working together, stood before everyone. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to this fine young lady, the rarest jewel of them all, and by far, the toughest opponent I had the chance to spar with. And she is only a child." Everyone laughed. "As the chief, I would like to inform you, that you are welcome here anytime." Blondie made Eye contact with me.

Wait, he's the chief! No way. I can't believe it. Perhaps he does have a code of honour. I can trust them. I stood up. "My name is... Miko, but my identity outside this village, is Ru Ru."

"Today, we enjoy all we have, but our plunder will bring in enough food and supplies, that we won't scavenge again." He held up the big diamond. Everyone cheered. I liked it, helping people. The nobles were to rich for their own good, anyway. I was excited to see what adventures lay ahead for me.

* * *

"Zen, why are we not sticking to the trails. We could get lost out here."

"I appreciate your concern, but I doubt Miko would stick to the trails, Mitsuhide."

"Yes, but we could still get lost, that won't help Miko either." Kiki added.

"Ya, I guess you're right." Zen was about to turn around, when he noticed a cottage burnt down just ahead. "What happened there?" They went in for a closer look.

They saw a man burying a couple of burnt corpses.

"What happened here?" Zen could sense the man's angry.

The man turned his head to face Zen. "They were accused of stealing the Prince's horse."

"So they burned them to death?!" Zen was horrified.

"Not exactly. They were discarded quickly. The boy is locked up in the brig, I think. These were nice people, I can't see them being responsible for any atrocities, especially stealing the horse, belonging to the Prince."

"The boy... Where can I find him?"

"In town, that direction, can't miss it." He pointed.

* * *

Zen entered the brig, accompanied by his attendants.

"Who are you?" Kaylem sat there accusingly.

"I realize what you must be feeling right now, but I need your help. You are free to go, once I have everything I need. I am looking for a girl about your age, have you seen her? She is quite special."

Kaylem's expression turned hostile. "It is all her fault! My parents would still be alive, if she just kept on going, and stayed out of my life!"

"I am sorry... I still need to find her."

"She drowned, so you're too late." The boy cried hysterically.

Zen's heart sank. He stepped back, shaking out of grief. "S-show me...!"


	7. Chapter 7 Follow the Breadcrumbs

Kaylem lead Zen's group to a large pool, with the pounding waterfall.

"This is the place...?" Zen asked Kaylem.

The boy nodded, silently.

Zen jumped down from his horse and darted towards the water.

"Wait Zen!" Mitsuhide tried to stop him, but it was futile.

Zen dove into to the pool, without hesitation. He could not believe Miko would drown, so easily. Moments passed and Zen surfaced, pulling out the giant snake's carcass. Everyone was stunned by his discovery. It was massive.

It scared Kaylem, to bits. He had been swimming here, since he was really young.

Zen opened the snake's mouth, uncovering the puncture point. The left side and right side of it's head, completely separated. Miko was alive. But still, that would have been really traumatic. Miko might still be hurt.

As promised, He released the boy. And they continued on.

* * *

I woke up. I was really sore, more than yesterday. I had bruises all the way up my ribs. I asked the chief, if they had a doctor or herbalist, here in the village. He directed me to an older woman.

"Oh dear, you poor thing. What happened?" She sympathized.

"A snake tried to drown me." I explained.

"A snake did this. It would have to be a huge snake, to cause this much bruising." She looked me over, before starting to rub ointment and bandage me.

"It was massive."

"I am surprised to see your still alive, after that encounter."

"I'm not." The chief walked in. "It would take a whole lot more than a snake, to take her down."

"Such praise, for such a young girl. You seem rather confident in her abilities, Chief." The woman accused.

"That's 'cause I have seen it first hand. I also heard about it too." He clarified.

"Well, I think that takes care of it." The woman finished bandaging me up.

"Thank you." I threw my dress over my wrappings. And no, the chief had not peeked on me.

"So what happens now?" He asked me, genuinely curious.

"You could tell me your name." It was only fair, he knew mine.

"That reminds me, why two names? Doesn't the hair, defeat the whole purpose?"

"I asked you first."

"Kenshi." He looked at me, his orange eyes, burning into mine.

"It just keeps things less complicated." I explained vaguely, as always.

"This is the first time, that you make absolutely no sense. Forget it, I don't even want to know. So what is our heading? And if you don't mind, what are we going to do anyway?"

"I promised myself, I would find my friend and his mother." We made our way to the door.

"Okay. Any leads?"

"Yes, do these words sound familiar?" I repeated some of the things, I overheard back on the ship, when they were selling my friends.

* * *

The boy came with Zen and the others anyway. They trotted up to a small villa.

"Hey! That's Mary!"

The children were scared and ran inside, when they noticed a group of riders, heading in their direction. Their mother came out. "Can I help you?"

"That lamb belongs to me, where did you get it?" Kaylem insisted on an explanation.

She became distressed. "I need to ask you to leave!"

"A young girl left her here, didn't she." Zen pressed.

"I will not tell you anything, I will not let you hurt that sweet girl!" The woman defended.

"I am not here to harm her. She is my daughter. And I would appreciate it if you would help us in any way, that you can."

She calmed down. "Oh, I am so sorry. I will help you."

"I do, however, appreciate your desire to protect her, that does not go unnoticed. What can you tell me about your encounter with her?" Zen wanted to know as much as possible, any bit helps.

"She was hungry and looked like she was in a lot of pain. Both emotional and physical. She gave my kids a little lamb, because she wasn't equipped to take care of it herself. Then she paid me back for my hospitality, with this necklace. Then she asked for directions to the nearest town."

It pained Zen, to hear about Miko's suffering. He examined the necklace for a moment. "That necklace is not hers. In fact, I have never seen it before."

"I am sorry, but that is all I know. Well, except that she asked for a hood."

"Thank you, you have been most helpful."

Kaylem got Zen's attention, when he ran over to the children, to see little Mary. "I bet you will take good care of her."

The children smiled. "We promise."

"Kaylem?" Zen was hinting at their departure.

"I think I am going to stay here for a bit."

"Alright."

The woman did not even need to be asked. She pointed them in the direction of the next town.

* * *

Mitsuhide came back from the town, meeting up with Zen and the others. "No one seems to know anything about her. It doesn't seem like she ever made it here."

"What are you saying? We didn't pass her on the way here." Zen spoke wryly.

"I am not implying anything."

"It does seem kind of odd for her to ask for directions to a place, she never went to. I have to agree with Mitsuhide on this one. Something's up." Kiki was deeply concerned.

"Do you know what that commotion was back there?" Zen inquired.

"Yes, something about a large diamond going missing from the Duke's establishment. It's irrelevant."

"Well, if she didn't come this way, let's backtrack. Maybe we'll find something we missed." Zen deducted.

"I am beginning to think maybe you trained her too well, Kiki. She doesn't stay put for very long. If she had, we would have found her by now." Mitsuhide joked.

"That's very true." Kiki admitted.

Zen addressed his guards. "Alright, I will send you on ahead to the border crossings, that way if she crosses them we'll know. If you beat her there, she **will** recognize you."

The guards fanned out once again.

"This has got to work, we are so close now." They continued the trail they came.

"I see hoof tracks that lead that way. Shall we follow them, to see where they lead?" Mitsuhide suggested.

"They are covering the only bypass, she must of not been able to get around them."

"Bandits?!"

"What else? They must have taken her prisoner. Let's go!"

* * *

"Alright, this is the place." Kenshi lead me to a city.

"We are looking for some kind of manor. The boy's name is Desti. He is my age, with black hair and blue eyes. You can't miss him."

"There miss. That regal building over there, to the left." Kenshi pointed out.

"Yes, I agree. Let's scope it out."

* * *

"It looks like a village. Kind of like the Lion's of the mountain village." Mitsuhide pointed out.

"Let's see if anyone knows anything!" Zen didn't waste any time, before heading straight in.

Leaving the horses behind, they looked for someone to talk to. They found an older woman, who sought them out. "Are you looking for something or someone perhaps?" She was offering her help.

"Yes, actually, we are. Have you seen a girl named Ru Ru?" Zen asked.

Her expression turned foul. "I can't help you." She walked away.

No, she knew something and Zen wasn't going to let her get away. He followed her into a building and by the looks of it, it was a herb shop. "I know, that you know more than you let on. And I am not leaving here, till you tell me what you know!"

She recognized his determination, but not yet knowing his intentions.

"Is she here? Right now?"

"No."

Zen tried another approach, He calmed down and asked her again. "Where can I find her?"

"There is no Ru Ru here."

"Alright, how about Miko then?"

Her eyes widened. "What do you want with her?"

"I want to take her back home."

"So, she ran away?"

"No. She was kidnapped."

"You seem to care, I can see it in your eyes."

"She is my daughter."

Her attitude flipped around. "Why didn't you say so! She is out with the chief. They will be back later."

"Finally! Thank you!" He wasn't sure if he should relax just yet. This whole trip has pushed him back and forth, emotionally. "Where have they gone?"

"I have no idea. From what I understand, she is the one calling the shots."

"Of course she is. I shouldn't be that surprised. How was she? Was she hurt?"

"Yes, she has been bruised quite badly. She said that it was a..."

"Giant snake."

"Yes, that's right. She seems to be doing much better."

"That's good to hear."

"Allow me to give you a tour of our village, while you wait."

"Thank you for the offer, maybe some other time." Zen couldn't just wait around.

He left the shop.

"Zen, come quick." The blue bird was perched on Mitsuhide's shoulder. Which drew the attention of everyone around, driven by curiosity.

Zen took the report, read it quickly and tossed it aside. "Let's go, she has already crossed the western border crossing."

"It is almost as if she is trying to stay out of arm's reach." Mitsuhide teased.

"No. She is trying to get home on her own. She probably doesn't even suspect that we are here, let alone, this close to her."

"Not close anymore." Kiki pointed out.

"What could she be up to?" Mitsuhide asked no one in particular.


	8. Chapter 8 Troubled Hearts

We crossed a poster, nailed to a tree. I saw a face on it, that looked familiar. "Isn't that you?"

Kenshi's eyes widened. "Oh no! I'm sorry, but you will have to be on your own. I don't mean to break our deal, but I have to go!" Expressing such urgency. He took off, leaving me alone once more.

I was curious, so I read the poster. 'Wanted: For thievery, impersonation, and interfering with government affairs. All who associate with him, will be detained. If you resist, you will be punished by death.' That seems extreme. It is no wonder he left in a hurry.

Well, I guess back to my original plan then. It was still a great distance and it was getting dark. I rode through the forest, until my horse came to a halt. "What is the matter?" A shadow under threat grew in my mind, we weren't alone. I heard the gnashing of teeth, from all corners of my view. I was surrounded. Of course, it couldn't get any easier could it! I could imagine my father saying to me now, 'It is the world, there will always be adversity.' What would mom do? "STAY BACK! T-THIS is...my territ...!" The creature jumped at me from the shadows. I am nothing like you, mother. My horse reared up, I clung to him, but the wolf had bit my horse's leg, and he fell over, crushing my leg under his weight. My sword was stuck too. Why does this always seem to happen? A flaming arrow landed right infront of me. I now saw the monsters face to face. They suddenly dispersed. "Oh, so you're afraid of a little fire!" I yelled.

A man on a horse, stopped before me. "Are you alright?"

"I am now, thanks to you. But I am stuck."

"The wound isn't bad, your horse will be fine. Steady, steady." He managed to coax the stallion onto his feet, dragging me up with him. "Anything broken?"

"No, just a bit sore."

"A young girl, shouldn't be out here all alone. You act like you have never seen a wolf before. Then you must not be from around these parts. Those things are always terrorizing the local farmers."

"How did you know I was here or even in trouble?"

"I was out here hunting those beasts. Lucky for you."

"I realize that I find myself, relying on people like you. More than I would like."

"Well duh! How old are you?" He asked the question, not actually wanting an answer. "Kids have no business being out this late and unsupervised." He spoke wryly.

"Maybe that is true, but I don't have any other choice."

"I will take you to an inn."

"I can't, this is my chance to save my friend."

"Where is this friend of yours? You think you can save him all by yourself? You've got guts kid, I'll give you that."

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"Right, and a moment ago, you couldn't even defend yourself against a pack of wolves." He sighed, a cuss slipped from under his breath, he seemed to look defeated. "Fine, but you aren't doing it alone."

"Your going to help me?"

"Let's go, before I change my mind!"

* * *

They were riding through the forest. Which has been a constant scene lately.

"Zen, you have to get some rest! You have been going like this for days. What are you going to do when we find her? You'll be too exhausted to help her!" Mitsuhide reasoned.

"What are we going to do, if we arrive too late? I can rest when I find her." Zen was not ready to put everything on hold.

"Pretty soon, you won't even be able to stay on a horse. What good will you be then?"

Zen realized he had a point, but every single moment they rest, the more distance there will be, between him and his daughter.

"Miko has to rest too. Not even she can keep going on forever."

"Alright, make camp! We will leave at first light!" Zen caved.

* * *

"You sure this is it kid? You know what this place is, don't you?"

"I'm sure."

"So you're trying to rescue a servant boy?"

"That's funny. I don't remember mentioning to you, that he was a boy."

"It is so obvious, only an idiot, couldn't figure that out."

Was he saying that I had some kind of crush... "He is just a friend, that is all."

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart. You should know, breaking into a place like this, is going to make you a fugitive?"

"Only if I get caught."

"I am not going in there with you, but I will help you get away, once you clear the treeline."

"That will help a lot, I appreciate it."

He watched in the shadows, with the horses. He used this time to wrap the horse's leg. While I stealthily, scoured the place.

I came face to face with Desti, on a balcony. He was a sight for sore eyes, someone from home.

"Miko? How did you get in here? How are you even here?"

"I have my ways. But no time to explain. I have to get you out of here."

"It's no use, the guards are everywhere."

"I got in, didn't I? I can get out."

"You, yes. But I am nothing like you."

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out."

* * *

"What is taking so long. No alarms raised, that's a good sign." He turned around at the sound of the horses. He looked shocked, seeing me and my friend on my stallion, behind him."

"My my my, aren't you full of surprises." The man mused at me.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go already!" I didn't want hang around here any longer. If they found Desti gone, they would come after us. So we made our way through the forest.

"Who is he? Can we trust him?" Desti gazed upon the man, who was accompanying me.

"He saved my life, He is a friend." Riding full speed ahead.

Desti asked. "So where are we going? Are we going back to Clarines?" My eyes grew wide.

The man's response was even worse. "You're from Clarines?!" The hatred emanated from him. He cut my horse off and I had to bring my stallion to a halt. I watched as he pulled out his sword. "You played me like a fool! I will not let you leave here, alive!"

I had no idea, that anyone would hate Clarines so much as to attack a young girl. He swung his sword with little warning, I quickly armed myself. I tried to intercept, but I was almost too late. I watched in horror, as my blade slid down his sword and pierced his chest. I started to shake violently, as his lifeless body, hit the ground. I looked at my hands, as if I saw his blood all over them.

 _"A princess does not take a life. That kind of blood, should never be on your hands. If you train, know that it is to serve only as a defense. Bloodshed is not the answer, search for a new angle. Try to always find a peaceful understanding. If that is not possible, fight with the sword in it's sheath, only as a last resort. Please, don't ever be needlessly violent."_

 _"Yes daddy. I will never take anyone's life. Can I go train now?"_

My hands would not stop shaking. "I...I-I...no..."

"I'm sorry, that was all my fault." Desti was still shaking off the shock as well.

I could not escape the horror of my actions. Not this time. This man was dead, because of me. I completely forgot, that he initiated the attack, and placed all the blame squarely on my shoulders. I clenched a necklace around my neck, that my father had given me, with the royal stone in the centre of the crest of Clarines. I didn't feel, I was worthy to wear it anymore. Not able to bare this site any longer, my grip tightened on the reins and rode off into the distance.

* * *

The guards surrounded the limp body. "They say they saw a girl attack him?"

"Yes. It was dark, but she was sure, she saw the girl, complete the deed. There was a boy too. Probably the one that went missing last night." His head turned with remorse." I am sorry for your loss, Sir. He was a good man, a great noble, who will be missed."

"Will be missed?! That is all you can say?!" The man clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "My brother is not going to be left, unavenged! I don't care if it is a young girl or a poor boy on the street! She took his life, now I am going to take hers!"

"Stand down Captain! If you can not handle this situation objectively, then I will have no choice but to send you back to the castle." The prince ordered.

"I am sorry, Your Highness. I will handle this properly, You have my word."

"Understand, that no matter what her crimes are, if a young girl is slaughtered at my hands, the people will cause an uproar. I can't have that."

The captain averted his eyes.

"Take care of this!"

* * *

"Those are the castle guards, I wonder what they are doing."

"It's going to be impossible to get around them, and I don't think they would welcome us with open arms." Kiki was right about that.

"We will need to stay clear of them. They seemed to be looking for something."

"Or someone." Zen looked sharply at Mitsuhide. "They obviously can't find them, if they are. I just hope that it isn't a search for Miko."

The bird drew near. They received the message. "Still no sign of her crossing any borders. Mmmmph..." Zen ruffled his hair. "We can't do anything until this dies down. I don't know how much more, Miko can take."

"She has been through a lot." Kiki had spent more time with Miko, than even Zen and Shirayuki. In a way, she was like a daughter to her, as well. This trip has already been stressful, for everyone. "Perhaps I could go down there, and sweet talk a guard into telling me what the commotion is about. Then at least, it wouldn't be a total waste of time."

Mitsuhide blushed. "You're not serious. Tell me you're joking."

"You don't think I could handle it?" She asked curiously.

"You aren't the type, to be with guys." His face went red, when he realized what he just said. Receiving a death glare from Kiki. "I didn't.."

"Stop messing around! If Kiki thinks she can handle this task, then I say go for it. We have already wasted enough time. Good luck."

She placed her arm against her chest in a bow, before leaving.

Mitsuhide stared intently at Kiki, as she disappeared towards the enemy guards. "How could you let her do this?"

"Mitsuhide, why don't you just tell her."

His faced turned red. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Everyone knows, don't try to hide it."

"You're kidding me. Everyone?" Zen smiled. He just admitted it. "Well, it isn't true, so I don't know why people would think that she and I would ever, I mean she is a great woman, you know, better than most others out there, but you know we couldn't, it isn't, she doesn't feel that way about me either, so it is hardly possible for she and I too, you know."

"Wow! That was a mouthful. Could have fooled me. I think I saw steam coming out of your mouth." Zen teased. "Just go talk to her! What do you have to lose?"

"She could hurt me, or..."

"You're being silly."

"Shut up, Zen!"

* * *

"Well, well, for what do I have the pleasure, to have two fine young men, such as yourselves, grace me with your presence this beautiful day." Kiki flashed a seductive smile.

"Just an investigation."

"Oh, what kind of investigation is that?" She played with his hair, at the side of his face, While leaning her body against his.

"N-nothing that you need to worry about. You are safe, I assure you."

"Only as long as you are here. If you don't tell me, how will I know what to watch out for? You wouldn't leave me helpless and all alone." She whispered the last words into his ear, causing his spine to tense.

"Well, I suppose I couldn't possibly leave you all alone to fend for yourself. That would be most ungentlemanly of me."

* * *

"I think I am going to vomit..." Zen couldn't watch anymore. "She is surprisingly good at this. I never thought she was the type, either. Must have got lessons from Obi's old friend."

A dark aura surrounded Mitsuhide. He stood up and stormed off in the direction of Kiki.

"Just where do you think you're going?... Mitsuhide?!"

"This has to stop, I will stop this!" He said coldly.

Now this, he had to see.

* * *

"I am going for a walk, would you like to come with me?" Kiki offered.

"Well, I probably shouldn't. I could get in a lot of trouble."

"There is so many men out here, I find it hard to believe that they would even miss you." She place her hand on his shoulder gazing into his eyes. "Well if you aren't going to come with me, then please at least tell me what I need to lookout for. You wouldn't want me to be defenseless."

"Oh, I don't think you need to worry Miss. We are just out here looking for a kid, a young girl, in fact. Nothing you need to be worried about. B-but if you feel really nervous, I can stay with you, when I finished my shift." His face was bright red.

"No, I am afraid I have to leave soon. It is alright, I understand. Maybe our paths will cross soon." Kiki left him in a trance, Heading back towards Mitsuhide and Zen.

"She so wanted you! I can't believe you said no. You're an idiot! If that were me, there is no way, she would be walking home by herself."

* * *

Kiki was stopped by Mitsuhide. He pulled her into a tight embrace, and he claimed her lips, before she could object. Her eyes were wide, and she didn't even know what to say, after the kiss was broken. Mitsuhide realized what he did and fully expected a punch in the face. But instead, she was left speechless and red.

"You need some time alone, Mitsuhide?" Zen asked, still in shock from witnessing this endeavor, face pretty red as well. Zen thought Kiki was going to kick him or something.

"Zen, I didn't mean to... What I am trying to say is..."

Kiki smiled. "I got the information you were after." She reported, as if the kiss never transpired. "It seems, our hopes are misplaced. They are looking for a young girl."

Zen immediately forgot about the kiss. His thoughts about his daughter, troubled his mind once again. His fists balled up. There were guards everywhere. If she was here, they would find her. "But what are their intentions?"

"I am not sure, I wasn't able to get that information."

"We can't afford to wait here any longer, we have to get to her before they do!"

* * *

All time, seemed to stop. I was alone and cold. There was nothing I could do, to turn back time. He was dead and always will be. I never dreamed, that it would feel this way.

I made a promise to my father, I would kill no one. I broke that promise. I felt like nothing seemed to matter anymore.

"Slow down, please? What happened back there? Are you okay?" Desti was worried about me.

"I killed someone! That is not going to go away! I am a disgrace. No one will ever want me now."

"I do."He blushed at the implication he made. But it didn't translate the same way.

"You don't care...?" Tear filled, I asked.

"He would have killed us, there wasn't any other way. You did what you had to."

"You really think so?" Desti nodded. I wiped away my tears. It didn't matter, home seemed so distant and unobtainable now. I may as well except it, I was never going home.


	9. Chapter 9 The Sun Sets, Before it Rises

"There they are, get them!" Our hearts raced, as we were being chased by nine guards and their Captain. They caught up fast, being that our horse was at a disadvantage, with the bandaged leg. Swords were at our throats.

The Captain, stepped forward. "You killed my brother! You will now suffer his fate! Tie them up! Throw them in the cage!"

This was it. We were going to die. This is the end of my journey, I can't outrun fate anymore. I was going to pay for all the trouble I caused.

We were in the back, as the horses hastened to a trot.

"You got this far, now you can't give up! We will get back home, you gave me that faith. I believe in you, so don't give up on yourself,... and don't give up on me." I was surprised that he would put all his hope in me. Why me? I was a magnet for trouble. Was it really because I was too stubborn to quit. Can I really inspire others, even now?

As the horse drawn wagon took us towards another town, I used my skills to get out of my binds, and then helped Desti out of his. Just as I finished, something gripped my arm and wrenched me out of the back. I fell hard on my arm, on the rocky trail, causing it to pop out of place. The Captain, stepped on my chest, causing even more siring pain to shoot up my arm. The man took his sword and put it to my throat. "Now you will die!"

I felt the blade slicing through my throat slowly. I closed my eyes, ready to accept fate, but the blade stopped before it could cause any real problems. I opened my eyes, to see Desti on his back, pulling the man's arm away from me, with all his might. I took the opportunity to punch the guy in the head, at his weak point, knocking him out cold. The man's weight came crashing down on me and I clenched my teeth. Desti pulled the sword away from him, before trying to roll him off of me, to make sure I didn't get injured, further.

"Are you alright?"

"I think my arm is broken..."

"Here, let me help you up." I grabbed his hand and got to my feet, writhing in agony. "We better get out of here, before they notice that we're gone."

We walked for a while and came across a camp. The men found us, before we could turn around. Bandits. Before we knew it, I was tied to a chair, and Desti, a tree. They ripped the necklace that had remained hidden for so long, after looting all my other finds. "Look what we have here! Looks like our guest is a princess, and that crest..." He had a thoughtful expression. "Of Clarines, am I right? You know what we do to princesses who step outside their kingdom?" I didn't say anything. My eyes locked with Desti's. It never occurred to me, that Desti still didn't know I was a princess. Until now, that is.

"You leave her alone!" Desti threatened.

"What are you some kind of hero or are you her royal attendant?" He mocked.

"Here you are, your majesty." Another man mocked me, handing me 'food on a silver platter', which actually was moldy bread and week old soup on a chipped, rusty pot.

"Come on, aren't you going to eat it. I spent so much time preparing it for you, your highness." He kept mocking.

It started to rain, so the men retreated into their tents, leaving us to rot. Desti was covered by a tree, but I had nothing to shelter myself from the cold. Desti kept wiggling around, for hours, until he got free. Immediately untying me, soon after. I stammered into the forest, until I could barely move. I was so numb, that not even my arm bothered me anymore. Desti put my arm around his shoulder and supported me, until we happened upon a house, just outside of a town.

No one was home. Desti climbed in through a window and opened the door from the inside. He helped me to the fireplace and started the fire. After he searched the house for blankets and towels. He set out a bed for me, before he slumped his body against the wall. Clinging to a blanket for his own warmth. We both came down with fevers.

A while later, the residents came home. Noticing the fire, the man took a shovel and entered ready to conk someone on the head. He dropped the shovel and called to his wife, upon seeing us. A woman came to us. She placed her hand on our foreheads. "They seem to be running temperatures."

"Please help her...!" Desti said before loosing consciousness.

"I will go get the doctor. Alycah, help your mother, get her whatever she needs!"

"Yes papa."

* * *

"We have to stay here, for now, till the rain gives up." They stopped to set up a tent.

"Don't worry, Zen. She is a smart girl. She knows to stay out of the rain. And you do too."

But no response. How much longer, before they finally caught up to her. Can it have really been a couple months already? Those people are still looking for her. Can they afford to sit there and wait?

* * *

"Here is the doctor." Two men entered the house.

"Let's see." By the time he got there, my breathing was raspy and my fever grew stronger, causing the fluids in my body to expel through my pores, causing dehydration.

"The boy will be fine. But I think the girl has pneumonia." They became worried. If it isn't treated right away, the patients usually die.

"Can you help her?!"

"I will try. But I will need some herbs, that I don't have at the shop."

"Describe what you need, I will go look for it."

"You will get sick too. No! At least, wait until the rain clears!" The doctor rationalized. "Also, it appears her arm is dislocated. There is blood dried on her neck too. I would assume it's untreated. That will need to be dealt with, as well. Please hold her down for me, while I pop her arm back in place." They held me down. "Alright."

He wrenched on my arm, causing me to scream in pain. Now that was taken care of, he attended to my neck injury.

Hours went by and the rain had ceased, they were now waiting for the man to find the herbs, he was looking for and return.

Desti's fever broke, mine got worse.

* * *

"How is she?" Desti asked desperately.

Her expression looked downcast. "It doesn't look good."

"No, she'll make it, she has to!" Desti ran out of the room he was kept and towards the room I was staying in. "Miko, you have to get through this, you'll get through this. Don't give up!" I looked at him. How can he believe in me so much?

The man came in with the herbs and the doctor, started to make the medicine.

* * *

Weeks went by. My condition had improved greatly, to the point that I could convince them, I was well enough to leave. I was really glad I wasn't alone. Desti had my back. No one, aside from in the castle, cared that much.

I didn't have any money, how were we going to get food and a horse. We walked through the town, looking at all the things we couldn't afford.

"Just wait here, for a second!" What was Desti up to? I patiently watched, as he stood next to a wealthy man. He took the man's money pouch, without him even noticing, and came back to me. "See, problem solved."

"Where did you learn how to do that?" I asked, but he didn't seem to want to tell me. So I didn't press it. Now with food in our bag, and a horse at our side, it was time to find Desti's mom.

We rode down the trail, that we believed, would lead us there. A horse cut in front of us, catching us off guard. I looked to see who it was. "Kenshi?"

"Hey kid."

"I thought you went back to the village."

"Is that the friend you were talking about? Good work. I can see you handled that all by yourself. I'm sorry I had to go back on our deal. I went to the other place you mentioned, to look for the other person, you said you were looking for."

"Did you find her?!" Desti and I were reserved because of Kenshi's downcast expression.

"Sorry kid. She tried to escape, so they made an example of her..." We sat in silence for a moment. Then Desti slid off the horse and walked into the forest. I jumped down and ran to him, hugging him from behind. I started to cry.

"I am so sorry... I wasn't able to save her... I am so... sorry, I promised... and I couldn't..."

Desti turned around, pulled me into his embrace, and we cried on each other's shoulder. This is what it must feel like, for Desti to watch me and not be able to do anything.

When all tears were shed, Kenshi told us to keep moving. "We can't stay here! Look! Back there, is a man hunting you. Not even your skills and mine combined, stand a chance against this guy. He has quite the reputation, for his skills and tactics. But he has gone mad with rage. I don't know what you did to piss him off that badly, but he is coming for you..." Kenshi warned. "So where to?"

"I need to get to the port town and a hire a boat."

"You aren't from around here, are you? In fact, you must be the fabled Princess of Clarines, aren't you?" Desti and I tensed. "Ah don't worry, I couldn't care less where you're from. I don't hate you, like many of the people here."

"Why does everyone hate Clarines so much?"

"You should ask your father, we have already wasted too much time around here."

* * *

"Your Highness, I overheard one of the guards talking about their Captain. He said he was sent home for acting recklessly, but then he went missing. By the sounds of it, he will stop at nothing, till he kills her."

Zen's sword fell to the ground. He had never thought her very existence, was on the line. He wants to kill her?! "T-thank you for the information." After the servant left, Zen picked up his sword and swung it against the tree with full force. "ARRGGHH!" Breathing heavily. "We need to move now! I will find her before that man does! I have to!"

* * *

I heard a familiar sound. I looked up to see a blue bird in the sky. I stopped my horse.

"What are you doing?" He noticed that I was looking behind me. "You aren't seriously going back? Didn't you hear a word I said?!" Kenshi demanded.

"I have to go back." My father's here, he has come looking for me. I couldn't believe it. He came all this way.

"I can't go with you, so you better know what you're doing!" Kenshi warned.

"Thank you for everything, Kenshi." I smiled.

I turned my horse and headed back the way we came. Leaving Kenshi behind.

"Why are we going back?" Desti asked.

"Because, my father is here."

A little ways down the road, a rider came out of nowhere at us. It was the man, who wanted to kill me. He threw his sword at us, knocking us off our horse. He grabbed us by the throat and threw us against the tree. His grip was strong, and there was nothing I could do, that would get us out of it. I felt the air strain, as I could not breathe. Desti passed out and he let him drop to the ground. "You're dead, I'll make sure of that." Wanting to savour it, and watch me suffer, he threw me against a different tree. I fell helplessly to the ground, gasping for air. I checked to see if Desti was still breathing, and found, to my relief, he was.

The man grabbed my arm, forcing me to my knees, taking his sword in hand. Something struck his arm, and threw him onto his back. It was my father, who now took his stance in front of me. Kiki rushed to my side and embraced me. The man gathered himself, and came at Zen, swords clashed. Everyone wanted to help, but Zen needed to blow off his steam, so everyone let him handle it alone. It was an intense fight. The Captain, held his own in there against Zen, for a lot longer than any other Bastard. Finally, Zen knocked his sword away, and he slammed him against the tree, stabbing his sword into the tree, only an inch from the man's face.

"You will not come near her again!" Zen demanded furiously.

The man didn't cower under Zen's intimidation, like others would. "She your kid?"

"Yes, and I won't hesitate to kill you, if you even as much as **try** to touch her!"

He laughed hysterically. Everyone was shocked. He's laughing.

"You're mad!"

"That girl is going to die!" He pronounced with an evil smirk.

Zen pulled the sword from the tree and struck him in the chest. But the man took a step towards Zen, causing the sword to dig in even further. He leaned in, to whisper into Zen's ear. "Enjoy your little Murderess, while you can." Then his body went limp. Zen retrieved his sword and allowed the lifeless body to fall to the ground.

My father turned around and ran to my side. Without a word, I jumped into his arms.

He held me protectively. "I tried to be brave,... I tried to..." I starting bawling. My father only held me tighter.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to get to you, till now."

"How did you... sob... find me?"

"I followed your breadcrumbs." I didn't know what he meant, but I didn't care. A smile graced my features and my father helped me to my feet.

"Can I ride with you, Father?"

"Of course." Giving a look to Kiki and Mitsuhide, as if saying 'this is happening, deal with it'.

"Come, we still have a long journey ahead." Zen walked with me to his horse.

"Wait, Desti?" I remembered and ran over to him. "Hey, are you okay? Wake up!"

His eyes fluttered open. He tensed at seeing the people surrounding us. Until, his eyes met Zen's.

 _'So... why are those people following you, are they some kind of attendants? It isn't like your in any danger. I travel through here all the time, by myself. What do you say we ditch them and head there on our own?'..._

 _'I can't do that, they are my parents, and I will not show such disregard for them.'_

"Ah, you found them." He responded nervously.

I hugged Desti. "We are going home, it's over." Everyone was in shock, upon seeing me embrace the common boy. "I wouldn't even be here, if it weren't for you, so thank you."

He looked at Zen nervously, after we broke from our embrace.

"You're alright, kid." Zen smiled sincerely. "You helped my daughter, I am truly thankful for that."

Mitsuhide welcomed Desti onto his horse, and I, my father's. As soon, as we cleared the treeline, I saw a figure, a short distance away. It was Kenshi. He had come back for us. I flashed him a smile, reassuring him, I was going home. Kenshi said something to no one in particular, but I imagined that he said 'Good for you, kid.' Before he turned and rode off into the distance.

"Who was that?" Zen asked curiously.

"Just a good friend."


	10. Chapter 10 Returning to the Nest

We didn't talk much on the way to the port town. And I was really glad to be on a ship again. This time, not as a prisoner. I was free to venture on the ship as I pleased. I stood at the prow, held my arms out. I felt like I was flying away, letting go of all my worries, leaving them behind. My father joined me and pulled me up onto his shoulders. "You just made the experience, even more up lifting."

"That really isn't that funny."

"No, but it's true."

"Oh ya, well let's see, if you like this." He ran around the ship, with me on his shoulders, as we both laughed our hearts out.

No one complained about Zen's performance. They were glad to see him unwind and enjoy himself.

* * *

"Princess! Princess!" The guard ran down the corridors with excitement. And finally stopped, when he found her in the garden. "Princess Shirayuki, I have a message from Prince Zen for you." He quickly presented the report.

 _Shirayuki,_

 _I found her. We are on our way back now. We will be in port by tomorrow at around dinner time. She will need to be checked out, but does not seem any worse for ware. I hope Obi has been doing well. I am sorry, I wasn't able to keep you up to date on our quest. Please forgive me._

 _Zen Wisteria_

Shirayuki, ran out of the garden. She couldn't contain her excitement. "Obi! Obi" She ran into the courtyard, or should I say, ran into Obi. Smack!

Obi caught her before she fell on her face. "You seem to be in a hurry, are you alright?"

"More than alright, Zen found her!"

"See, I told you the Master would."

"You certainly did."

"I guess, he is really going to be relieved, when he finds out, you have been keeping him ahead of the game, on his paperwork."

"I must go and inform Lord Haruka and the others about this."

* * *

"It would seem that they want a homecoming ball." Lord Haruka explained.

"When everyone gets back, they will be tired and require rest." Shirayuki was concerned.

"Perhaps we could postpone it for two days? The kingdom wants to celebrate their Prince's return."

"With no mention of Princess Miko, right?"

"Right."

"I would prefer to make arrangements, after I discuss it with Zen. But it seems, I am not going to have time for that." She looked out to sea, in anticipation. "So, they want to have a ball. Fine. We will host a ball."

* * *

The moment came, we arrived at the castle. It seemed like forever, since I had been here. We were greeted by the castle guards, and my mother. She looked like she could cry out of pure joy. Zen was very glad to see her as well. He recognized Obi, standing next to her. Hugs were exchanged, and Zen kissed Shirayuki as well.

"It's good to see you back on your feet, Obi." Zen smiled.

"It's all thanks to the Mrs."

"Looks like things went well, while I was away." Zen eased a lot.

"Won't you be surprised, Master!" That certainly perked Zen's interest.

"You should know, there will be a Grand Ball, here at the castle, upon the Lords' insistence."

"A Grand Ball? So soon?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. I guess I'll do the preparations."

"Already done." Shirayuki stood confidently.

"You already took care of it?" Zen sounded pretty shocked.

"Y-yes."

"And all your paperwork, for the last few months too, Master!" Obi declared proudly on Shirayuki's behalf.

"All of it!" Zen's mouth fell open. "You didn't have to."

"You were out there, trying to find Miko. I had to do something. You're not mad?" Shirayuki felt concerned by Zen's reaction.

Zen relaxed, "No, I just can't believe you did it all."

* * *

I heard even my cousin might be there. I hadn't met him yet. I bet I could beat him in a sword fight. I bet it wouldn't even be a challenge. I walked over to the railed ledge, where I would be able to watch the Ball in secret, because I would not be allowed to attend. Mitsuhide joined me, watching down bellow, where people were being greeted, and later moving onto the dance floor. The music was playing and I saw my parents dancing, they looked so beautiful together.

Mitsuhide offered his hand to me. I accepted. We danced, but I could sense Mitsuhide didn't like it, so I lost interest. Besides, my cousin would be here soon, hopefully. I leaned in between the bars, I couldn't see anything, down **that** hall. I leaned closer to see if I could get a better look, and before I knew it, I fell through. Mitsuhide rushed to my rescue, just in time to grab my heals. My shoes would slide off, if he attempted to pull me up. Then I would surely fall. "Mitsuhide, don't let me fall." If I wasn't about to plummet to my death, this would actually be cool. I could see my parents directly bellow, gazing into each other's eyes, as they danced. Oh look, is that my cousin. My cousins arrival, seemed to snap my parents back to reality. Zen looked up, to see me dangling there.

"I got to go." He barely even dismissed himself, not even giving anyone a moment to respond. He hastened to the corridor, and soon as he made it around the corner, he made a mad dash towards our position.

"Mitsuhide, don't just stand there pull her up!"

"I can't. If I try, she will fall for sure."

My shoes were still slipping, even without his effort.

Zen jumped over the railing, just in time to catch me. He quickly grabbed the bar, before he fell too. My shoes fell to the Ballroom floor, drawing the attention of everyone in the room, followed by the many gasps, upon their discovery.

"I don't care how this happened right now, just get us up, Mitsuhide!" Zen ordered.

Mitsuhide did as commanded. As soon as we managed to get over the railings, we retreated to the closest room.

"Well, that was a disaster." We all leaned against the wall, shaking off the shock.

"How did that happen, anyway?" Zen seemed upset, but I couldn't blame him.

"Don't blame Mitsuhide, it was my fault, I leaned too far. I should have been more careful."

"I am glad that you realize that, however, it is not that simple. Now everyone at the Ball has seen you." Zen's eyes turned soft. "I am just glad your not hurt. Be more careful in the future, and mindful of your surroundings."

"Yes father."


	11. Chapter 11 Silent Suffering

There was a knock on the door to Zen's office, Kiki entered and proceeded to Zen's desk. "She has missed another training session, Zen. It has been a week since her house arrest has been over. I'm growing concerned."

"She still isn't going? That isn't like her to miss it. Perhaps, this is worse than I thought." Zen stood up to look out from the balcony, spotting his daughter in the courtyard sitting alone with Ru Ru, glumly looking at nothing in particular. "I don't know every detail, but she has been through a lot. Maybe she just needs time." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Perhaps I should send an invitation to Kihal, she always can cheer Miko up."

"Actually, according to the reports from the island, they were hit by a tidal wave. She will be busy, cleaning up that mess with the other residents. How about Desti? She seems to be happy, when he is around."

"No. He is a commoner, I don't want to encourage them to see each other. He is a good kid, but I don't want her to have to go through the same problems, as we did."

"I am sure it will happen anyway. I don't think you'll be able to stop it."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, they are just friends. Miko knows that."

"Someone has to talk to her. I can't bare to see her like this, for much longer." Kiki insisted.

"Maybe Shirayuki will have better luck." Zen suggested.

"If anyone can hope to understand what she is going through, Zen. I would say your the only one, who is up to the task." Mitsuhide leaned against the railing.

"I'll try. But I am not sure, I can even..." Mitsuhide slapped Zen on the back. Zen looked at him in frustration.

"Just go. We can handle things here."

"Right, I will be back later then." Zen left the attendants alone.

A moment of silence fell on the room. Until Mitsuhide, decided to break the silence. "Kiki... about that... kiss... a while ago, I-I wasn't thinking. I don't know what came over me."

"You're right about that." She looked in his direction. "I didn't realize my performance, made you that uncomfortable. I will try not to upset you in the future."

"I wasn't really that upset."

"You were upset." Kiki stated plainly.

"Alright, maybe a little."

Kiki flashed that 'you're-in-denial' look. "I should get down to records, you can handle things here."

"Right."

Kiki left the office, with a stack of papers.

 _'Mitsuhide, why don't you just tell her.'_

 _His faced turned red. 'I don't know what you're talking about.'_

 _'Everyone knows, don't try to hide it.'_

"Wait Kiki!" He chased her out of the room. But instead of finding her, he ran into the castle guards, who were giving him curious looks. Mitsuhide gave a sheepish look and a red face to match. "Nothing going on here. Get back to work!" Now he really felt stupid.

* * *

Down in the courtyard, I was pretty down. Ru Ru was even worried about me, as if it could sense my grief.

 _~ "Oh, that's Mary... You know, Mary had a little lamb... Nothing? Really?! You can't tell me, you have never heard that song!"_

 _~ "Last one in, is a rotten egg!" He darted toward the pool._

 _"Hey, wait!" I took off the dress, revealing the slip underneath, and jumped in. Splashing each other. I couldn't imagine this being anymore perfect._

 _~ "No, please, this is just a misunderstanding!" Kaylem cried out. The sword slammed into the hearts of both his parents, discarding them into the flames. "MOM! DAD!"_

 _"You are coming with me, country boy!" A guard threw him on the horse's back, and rode off._

 _~ "A young girl, shouldn't be out here all alone. You act like you have never seen a wolf before. Then you must not be from around these parts. Those things are always terrorizing the local farmers."_

 _"How did you know I was here, or even in trouble?"_

 _"I was out here hunting those beasts. Lucky for you."_

 _~ "You're from Clarines?!" The hatred emanated from him. He cut my horse off and I had to bring my stallion to a halt. I watched as he pulled out his sword. "You played me like a fool! I will not let you leave here alive!"_

 _I had no idea, that anyone would hate Clarines so much. He swung his sword with little warning, I quickly armed myself. I tried to intercept, but I was almost too late, I watched in horror as my blade, slid down his sword, and pierced his chest._

 _~ "You are dead, I will make sure of that." Wanting to savour it, and watch me suffer, he threw me against a different tree. I fell helplessly to the ground gasping for air. I checked to see if Desti was still breathing, and found, to my relief, he was._

 _~ "Look what we have here! Looks like our guest is a princess, and that crest." He had a thoughtful expression. "Of Clarines, am I right? You know what we do to princesses who step outside their kingdom?"_

I clenched my fists and looked to the sky. I heard someone coming and snapped out of my thoughts.

My Father. "Can I join you?"

I nodded. He sat next to me.

"I know about what happened... I realize how troubling it must have been... but what you did, you did to survive... You need to give yourself some grace. You can't change what happened, but you can learn from it." His voice was soft and compassionate. "I know if you could do it over again, you would do things differently. All you can do is get stronger, from here on." Zen stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Come, let's spar. Don't worry I'll take it easy on you."

"No way, I want to fight, fair and square." I felt reignited with a new resolve. "So don't take it easy on me!"

"Can't promise you that."

We each took a training sword and took our stance. I advanced first, swinging my sword, to be received by a skillful block. A few clashes of our swords and I knew, he was an opponent, that I didn't stand a chance of beating. He demonstrated every instruction that followed. "If you move your foot this direction, and angle the sword like this, you can deliver more power." I tried it, and he was right, it did. "Now swing your sword and wait to clash until you get to this point here, that way their swing has lost it's power, and then you can deliver enough power, to knock their sword away, every time. Now you try!" I did as instructed and knocked my father's sword away. "Great job, I knew you could do it."

"No fair! You let me hit it away on purpose. That isn't a fair fight."

"So you really want a fair fight?"

"Yes!"

"Very well. Can't say I didn't warn you."

Zen picked up his sword and we both took our stance. My sword was thrown from my hand in seconds.

No. that can't be. I was sure I was more skilled than that.

"Again!"

I found myself picking up my sword most of the time, even more than it was in my hands. "Don't worry, just keep practicing, you'll get the hang of it someday."

"One day, I will challenge you again, when I have practiced more." I will not let him down.

* * *

I sat alone in my room staring at Ru Ru, who was perched peacefully on my chair.

 _"I know about what happened... I realize how troubling it might have been, but what you did, you did to survive. You need to give yourself some grace. You can't change what happened, but you can learn from it. I know if you could do it over again, you would do things differently. All you can do is get stronger, from here."_

My father never gave up on me, so how can I give up on myself. They all believe in me.

 _"I killed someone! That is not going to go away! I am a disgrace. No one will ever want me now."_

 _"I do."He blushed at the implication he made. But it didn't translate the same way._

 _"You don't care...?" Tear filled, I asked._

 _"He would have killed us, there wasn't any other way. You did what you had to."_

 _"You really think so?" Desti nodded. I wiped away my tears._

Desti never gave up on me either. Okay. I am going to be the best person I can be, and from this moment forward, I will not hurt anyone, anymore.

* * *

"Come on, Mother! Your going to have to be faster than that, if you want to keep up with me and Beauty!" I burst out laughing, when I saw her clinging to her horse, at a trot. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you never rode a horse before!"

"Well, that is probably 'cause I never tried to ride before."

"Wait! Are you serious? After all these years and Father never even taught you. You've got to be kidding."

"Well it didn't seem to be important, I always ride with h-him." Shirayuki started to slide in the saddle. After she regained some stability, she continued. "And before then, I rode with Mitsuhide or Obi."

"Well there is no better time to learn, than the present! I'll teach you."

"That's not necessary."

"Mother, your two seconds away from falling off your horse." After some help, my mother insisted on taking a break. So we walked the horses for a while. As we walked something caught my eye, on the forest structure up ahead. I picked it up discretely and I suggested we go back. I was really interested in the object in my hand. I didn't mean to, but I abandoned my mother with the horses.

I headed to my room and closed the door. I opened my hand to reveal the necklace, that had been taken from me, a while back. The only other person, who knew about the necklace was Desti, at the time. Besides the bandits of course. Desti got it back, I had no idea. And must have left it there, to set a meeting place. Yes, I will meet him there. But you could have given me a time, at least. He's not planning on waiting all day for me out there. Oh well, hanging with him inside the castle, will be safer.

* * *

"So you made it."

"I can't believe you made me wait so long." I don't know why saying that made Desti smile.

"Sorry."

"I guess I forgive you." I teased. "Now that your here, I am going to teach you how to use a sword!" I pulled out two practise swords.

"Is that all you ever think about?" He teased back.

"It's a habit, don't try to change me!" I stood confidently. "And I will be able to protect myself, always and forever. Your coming too, right?" Desti blushed at that.

"I didn't notice how red you are, you should probably stay out of the sun." That made his face even redder.


	12. Chapter 12 Family Reunion

So we started to spar, and everyday after, we met at the same time. When Desti got better, we started to imagine we were bandits and guards, fighting each other. And sometimes Desti would pretend he was a prince, and I, a pirate, adding Ru Ru to the mix for affect.

"Ya wanna challenge me to a duel, ya don't stand a chance. Attack ye scurvy dogs, a vast he be slain." I said before I charged at him.

Desti stopped me. "I will not let you get away with this, you will go to prison for your crimes, you roughians. I will see to that!" Our swords clashed.

"You 'n what army, my scurvy crew got ya right where we want ya. It's time ya walk the plank. Hoist the colors mattes, We will destroy yur ship and crew, yur greatly out numbered!"

"That is what you think."

My sword hit his leg and he fell, I took his sword. "Watcha gonna do now, I got two swords. Pray for mercy!"

"I will not give you that luxury. My friends will come." Desti played it up well.

"What friends? Fire! Boom!" I yelled for effect.

"No!" Desti pretended to be horrified by the destruction of his imaginary ship.

"Ha ha ha! No one's comin' for ya now. Now ya getta walk the plank." I pointed one sword at his chest, resting the other one on my shoulder, pushing Desti down the wall structure, till he was standing on the edge. "Any last words?"

"Miko!" Mitsuhide called.

"Oh oh, you got to go!" I ran towards Mitsuhide, leaving Desti behind.

"There you are. What are you doing out here? You know that you were supposed to be at the gate to meet your cousin and the King of Clarines."

"That was today. I completely forgot." I felt really stupid now.

"Just like you forgot about how you were supposed to be at your dance lesson, yesterday."

"I already know how to dance. So it would be unnecessary."

"I think we both have different definitions of 'necessary'."

"So, where is Obi? I thought he was supposed to be watching me."

"He is accompanying Shirayuki."

"Oh... So, have you met my cousin yet?

"Yes, but he was really little at the time, so it hardly counts."

"Is he older or younger than me?"

"Younger."

"By how much?"

"Two years."

"I could beat him!"

"You think so. This is King Izana and Queen Rin's son, who will one day be King."

"So. What else can you tell me about them?"

"Aren't you nervous about meeting them?"

"Haa, No!"

"Translation, very much so!"

"Hey!"

* * *

We walked through the gardens, to my dismay, was where they were. I was caught off guard.

"There you are." My father gave a serious look, stressing how important this was.

"Here I am." I blurted out nervously. I knew one day, I would meet my father's older brother and family, but I was still not prepared for it. I saw the young prince, who was shorter than me. Okay, so that is the only thing that stood out to me, so what. He seemed to be red too. "Hi, nice to meet you. I am Princess Miko Wisteria." I curtsied in my training attire, which seemed to amuse Queen Rin, at least I think that was her. Then I remembered that I was supposed to be wearing a dress. Ha ha, oops.

"It is lovely to meet you, Princess Miko. I am King Izana Wisteria." King Izana was showing me a proper greeting, like some kind of formal lesson.

"I am Prince Keno Wisteria. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The young prince bowed.

"Please excuse Princess Miko for a moment, to make herself presentable." How embarrassing, I can't believe father would call me on it. In front of them, no less.

I stormed up to my room, and looked at all my dresses, till my eyes landed on a particular one.

 _I saw the dress, twirling around, I thought that it seemed a little too pretty to be a commoner girl's dress._

 _"You look stunning!" She smiled._

 _"How did you come by this dress?"_

 _"I married beneath me, that is the last possession, that I had when I was a noble. I think it is time to let it go._

I started to cry again. So getting through all of this, was going to be harder than I thought. I felt arms surround me, I turned to see the comforting emerald green eyes staring back at mine. I cried on my Mother's shoulder, soaking her dress' sleeve.

"Come, let me help you!"

I nodded and she helped me to my feet. My mother styled my hair, and helped me to chose a dress, that didn't make me want to cry.

My mother accompanied me back to the garden, after too.

When I saw my cousin again, he looked even redder, when he saw me. "Prince Keno, it would probably be best if you stayed out of the sun, you're looking pretty red." I didn't know why, but King Izana stifled a laugh. In fact, I don't think he was the only one. What was so funny?

I watched, as I became less of a priority in the conversations and decided to take my leave. I walked through the garden and I was sure I was being followed. I got closer to the courtyard and realized it was Prince Keno.

"May I join you Princess Miko?" He asked nervously.

"No need for formalities. Please, call me Miko."

"Sure."

"Hey want to spar, it is a good way to unwind?"

"I never sparred before."

"Really. Oh, well, would you like to try?" Of course only I would want to fight in a dress.

Keno kept losing, surprise, surprise.

"How would you like a more skilled opponent?" My eyes met with the person' that I believed was the queen.

"You can fight?" I was taken aback. I thought I was the only princess, who learned how to fight.

"Perhaps, you would like to find out?"

"I accept!"

Queen Rin, discarded her dress. I was shocked to see that a queen would even dream of wearing simple clothes under her dress. Rin handed me a practice sword, because I was still in too much shock. We fought back and forth, but I didn't stand a chance.

"Wow! You're really good." I stood in awe.

"And so are you. Keep it up, and you might even beat me one day."

"Yes, I will do my best."

Queen Rin smiled. I felt confused, at why she seemed so amused by me. And she answered my inaudible question. "You remind me, so much of myself, when I was your age."

Upon hearing that, I was no longer nervous around her. She actually understands me?

"We haven't been officially introduced. I am Queen Rin Wisteria. It is lovely to make your acquaintance." That is very unusual, to wait to greet me this long. I couldn't help but smile. She really is a lot like me. "I think it is time, that we return to the garden before we're missed." She slid her dress back on, and gestured for us to follow her.

"Have you ever taken a life?" I can't believe I just asked her that. It is stupid, I am going to regret it.

"Yes." I was stunned. I can't even believe she answered me. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I-I... killed someone..."

"I see, you never forget the first."

"No I promise, I will not take anyone else." Then I said to myself, "Never..."

"Some people die that should live, and some live that deserve to die. When you have to chose between them, the decision will be hard, but I am sure you know what choice to make."

That is right, when I killed that man, it was only to protect Desti and I. It wasn't needless. I wasn't left with any other option, cause if I didn't, Desti would have died or me. I never really understood how much I looked up to Rin after this encounter, especially since we just met. I suddenly without thinking, wrapped my arms around Rin. "Thank you." I cried.

* * *

Back in the garden, everyone seemed to have wondered where we went off to. I never even realized that Keno was no longer with us, which dawned on Rin as well. I assured Rin I would find him and be right back. And I disappeared into the maze again.

"Rin, where is she going?" Zen asked a little agitated.

"She just went to find Keno, they'll be fine."

"They'll get into trouble, more like it." He said under his breath.

* * *

"Keno! Keno! There you are, I was looking everywhere for you. Why did you..."

"It is so pretty, I am sorry, I just wanted to see it up close."

"Oh, you mean Ru Ru?"

"You named it."

"I did a lot more than that." I held out my arm and Ru Ru landed on my shoulder. "Ta Da! That isn't even the half of it. You want to see more?" He nodded, we just have to get my whistle, it is in my room, come on." I took his hand and led him down the corridors.

* * *

"Any sign of them?" Zen asked Obi, when Obi returned from his search.

"No Master, I haven't seen them."

"I see, what could be taking them so long."

"Don't worry Master, they will be back before you need to mount a search."

"I am sure they are fine, Zen. After all, it isn't every day they get to see someone there own age." Shirayuki reassured Zen.

"I wish it didn't have to be that way, Shirayuki. I just hope she will understand."

"In time, she will."

"Till then, watch out!" Obi received glares from both Zen and Shirayuki.

"Not helping!"

* * *

"Ru Ru, please come down. Why did you do that? He's afraid of you now."

"I'm sorry..." Keno spoke silently.

"For future reference, birds don't like that. I'll climbed up and get 'm. Just keep a lookout for our parents or I could get in a lot of trouble."

"Wait, it was my fault, I will go up there and get him. Besides, you're a princess, you're not supposed to be doing anything dangerous."

"Oh ya. Well I am older than you, so stay down here!"

I started to climb the castle walls, trying to get to the roof, where Ru Ru was. I finally made it. "It's okay, I promise he won't do it again. So please come down. I held out my arm, and Ru Ru flew to it."

I was about to climb down, when I saw Keno clinging to the wall, for dear life. "What are doing? I told you to stay down there, and keep a lookout!"

"I'm the prince, I can't let you come up here alone."

"Can you climb down?"

"I can't move... Help me! Please!"

"What do think your doing?!" I heard fear and rage in my father's voice, when he happened upon us.

"Father, I can explain!... or maybe not..." I was in soo much trouble now.

Zen climbed up to Keno and helped him down. "Wait, I will come and get you!"

But I already started to climb down, then Ru Ru got nervous and took flight, startling me in the process. I lost my footing and my arms caved under the pressure of my body being pulled by gravity. I completely lost my grip and fell the rest of the way.

Zen panicked, and ran under me, He broke my fall.

I had busted up my arm, which was the worst of my injuries. I held my arm tightly, trying to keep a straight face, so I could pretend I didn't get hurt. That way, I could say at least no one got hurt. "Are you alright?"

"Yep."

"Then, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Zen scolded.

"I was just trying to get Ru Ru."

"Ru Ru is a bird, it will come down on it's own." I could sense he was furious.

"But Keno..."

"And you put him in danger too!" He placed his hand to his face.

"I will accept whatever punishment you have for me."

"No one got hurt, though, so no harm done." Keno pleaded.

"Right!" I chimed in.

"That is because you were very lucky. We are going back to the garden, and once everyone has left, then we will talk about your punishment."

* * *

I was locked in my room again. Night had already fallen.

I felt my arm, and decided to try and move it, causing me to scream in agony. This pain was even worse than my dislocated shoulder. I noticed it was swelling. That can't be good. Now if I told my father, I would be confessing that I lied. No. It **will** heal, it just needs time. Being hidden from everyone, there was no one to hide the swelling from. But as the days, came and went, The pain got worse and so did the swelling. I was clenching my teeth a lot. My arm, I couldn't move it. I thought maybe, it was just too painful, but now I know, that it wasn't even possible. It was broken. Upon this realization, I knew it would only get worse. I couldn't bare it any longer.

So I left the room, from the window, I tried to climb out to get to the chief herbalist, but I found it more difficult to climb with one arm than I thought, and I tumbled to the ground. If I didn't think it was going to get any worse, I sprained my ankle too. I couldn't crawl, I couldn't walk, and I couldn't wiggle to the medical wing. I was stuck.

Suddenly, one of the guards came out. They must have heard me scream in pain.

"Princess? You're not supposed to be out here. Orders are, you are to be confined to your room, until next week." He came over to help me up.

I couldn't help but wince.

"Are you hurt?"

"I have to see Chief Garak, please!"

"Right away." But no matter how he tried to carry me, I was writhing in agony.

* * *

"What did you think you were doing, trying to hide this!" Garak stood up abruptly.

"I didn't think it was that bad."

"Your arm is clearly broken, you should of come to us, immediately after it happened."

"Look, I could make up all the excuses I want, but can you just help me?"

"Of course."

"What?" Zen came storming down to the room, where I was, along with Shirayuki, who was more concerned than anything.

"Please, don't be mad?" I pleaded.

"How could I not be?! How could you lie about this?!" Zen was furious in his concern.

"I just didn't want you to worry."

"So now, you can make us worry even more?!"

Garak interrupted, "Her arm is trying to heal, but it is disfigured. We will have to re-break it to correct it's position."

"Re-break?!" I shuttered to think how much that was going to hurt.

"I understand, if you don't want to help with this, Shirayuki."

"No, I will be okay."

"Please don't do this, it already hurts too much, please?" I begged her.

"It has to be done!" Chief Garak insisted.

"There isn't another way?" Zen asked, not sure he could bare to hear me scream.

But the chief shook her head. "It is unavoidable now."

Shirayuki and Garak got into position. Holding my arm, as I cried for the pain that was and will be. "Here we go." Like that was going to put me at ease.

They purposefully broke my arm. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone felt their heart wrench at the sound.

And if treating my arm wasn't bad enough, they still had to treat my sprained ankle.

* * *

I spent the rest of house arrest, in the bunks of the medical wing. At least people came to visit, while I was here. I can't say, I learned my lesson, but I never wanted to go through that again.

* * *

I now, truly understand that my actions can have consequences. That the people outside these walls, are going to come in all different types, styles of living and heart attitudes. I may have a lot of enemies, but I also have a lot of friends. Even though, things did not go as planned, when I finally stepped outside the gates, I still wanted to see the world, and I don't fear it as much. If I can survive several months in an enemy country, I know I can survive Clarines. I still have to marry as a 'pawn' one day, but for now, I was going to enjoy life and no one was going to stop me. And if you are wondering if I continued to scare my parents and get myself hurt, doing stupid things, I don't really anymore. I have to protect myself, for their sake too. I came to really respect my father, and I may not ever understand why my mother likes 'weeds' so much, I realize it is important too. My arm did heal, and I was training again, in a matter of weeks. Desti and I continued to play/train every day. And soon, we became the best of friends. Yes, I am pretty sure it is still a secret. But on the bright side, my father does not dislike him. And soon as he becomes really good at fighting, I hope he could be my royal attendant, one day.

* * *

A/N: This is the third story in our series. It makes sense on it's own, but if you enjoyed this story, I encourage you to read the others. There are several more to come in the series, but the first story is Falling in Love with the Prince, followed by Fate of a Pirate by DraconianKat. These two stories can really be read in any order, but the stories that come later, are sequential. Book 4: Blossom in Full Bloom is up.


End file.
